


Lost Kitten - Larry (Terminé)

by Onelouswives



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onelouswives/pseuds/Onelouswives
Summary: Une courte fiction toute fluffy et sans prise de tête dans laquelle Louis, un hybride sans le savoir, se transforme en chat pour fuir sa vie difficile. Il se réveillera dans une cage de la spa, adopté par un grand brun inconnu auquel il s'attachera plus que prévu.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Louis! Hurla Fred, le visage rouge et les joues gonflées alors que je restais bêtement devant le vase que je venais de faire tomber, cherchant à comprendre comment ces petites miettes de porcelaine avaient pu faire voler en poussière l'équilibre de ma vie.

Fred avait toujours été quelqu'un d'impulsif, il semblait toujours ressentir ses émotions avec plus de force que nous autres les ressentions, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de la colère. Les premières années de notre relation je n'avais rien vu venir, puis, peu à peu il s'était laissé aller à se montrer tel qu'il était réellement, colérique et parfois injuste. Je m'étais directement demandé s'il ne souffrait pas d'un trouble comme de la bipolarité ou n'importe quoi qui expliquerait ses changements d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais la seule fois que j'avais essayé d'amener le sujet il était rentré dans une rage folle, démontrant encore une fois le phénomène auquel je faisais face depuis quelques mois et qui avait brisé tout l'équilibre qui faisait la réussite de notre couple. Fred pouvait passer d'une humeur douce et aimante à une colère folle qui faisait trembler les murs, et étonnement, le changement s'opérait toujours dans le même sens, il laissait la rage infiltrer ses veines et perturber ses humeurs sans arrêt mais ne redevenait jamais calme en un éclair, il était en général question de plusieurs heures de colère durant lesquels j'étais son principal défouloir. Mais il m'aime, je le sais, et je l'aime. Lorsque tout allait bien il était toujours merveilleux avec moi, il faisait tout pour me rendre heureux, m'apportait toute son attention et était sans arrêt extrêmement doux, mais tout pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre, si quelque chose se passait mal au travail, quand sa mère appelait ou quand je faisais quelque chose de mal, comme faire tomber un vase par exemple. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, même si il ne le disait pas Fred était malade, j'en étais persuadé, parce qu'il m'aime plus que sa propre vie comme il me le répète à chaque fois, il ne me ferait pas de mal volontairement. Alors je ne disais rien et prenais soin de lui, c'était mon rôle, à moi, son soleil, de m'occuper de lui et de le rendre heureux.

Mais il est vrai que petit à petit tous ces changements d'humeur avaient lieu de plus en plus souvent avec le temps qui passe, et il se montrait à chaque fois plus violent encore, il lui était arrivé une seule fois de s'en prendre à moi autrement qu'avec les mots mais avait fini par pleurer toute la nuit accroché à moi, chuchotant indéfiniment combien il s'en voulait et m'aimait, et moi aussi je l'aime, alors ce n'était pas grave.

-Qu-quoi? Bredouillait-je enfin après être resté muet de longues et longues minutes à attendre que Fred arrêtes de déferler sa haine.

Après tout, il y tenait à ce vase, je le lui avait offert moi-même pour nos trois ans, j'aurais sans doute du faire plus attention.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, tu entends? Sors de là, dégages de chez moi! Je ne te supporte plus, toi et tes yeux innocents comme si tu ne me gâchais pas la vie à chaque jours qui passent. Tu me rends malade, je déteste tout ce qui te compose, ta voix insupportable, tes mains trop petites, ton ventre, tes cuisses, tes fesses trop larges, mais regardes toi, cria t-il en s'arrachant presque les cheveux tant il semblait tirer dessus. Qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi, murmura t-il simplement comme s'il venait seulement d'avoir une révélation. Je suis beaucoup trop bien pour toi, souffla t-il avant de se retourner enfin vers moi, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Dégages de chez moi avant que je t'y obliges moi-même, hurla t-il faisant ressortir une veine dans son cou alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi les poings si serrés que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

-Mais c'est aussi chez moi, tentais-je en rentrant malgré moi la tête dans mes épaules, cachant mes yeux sous ma mèche pour ne plus avoir à le regarder se retenir de me frapper.

-Et bien ça ne l'est plus, je te jetterais tes affaires par la fenêtre si tu veux mais je t'assures que si tu es encore là d'ici trois secondes je t'explose le visage contre le mur, rugit-il en me poussant par les épaules contre le dit mur, laissant le dos de mon crâne s'y cogner. Et arrêtes de chialer ça m'énerve, ajouta t-il alors que j'osais une dernière fois le regarder dans les yeux.

J'y devinais sans mal toute la haine qu'il ressentait à cet instant, jamais il n'était allé aussi loin, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi détesté et inutile. En temps normal même lors de ses sauts d'humeur je reconnaissais dans le fond de ses iris cet éclat qui faisait qu'il était toujours lui et que je n'avais pas peur parce que la colère n'avait pas entièrement pris possession de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien, que du noir profond et palpable qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Je rassemblai rapidement tous mes esprits, essayant d'empêcher mes épaules de trembler d'avantage alors que je passais à côté du corps tendu par la haine de Fred, rejoignant la porte de l'appartement. J'allais dormir devant la maison, attendre qu'il se calme et il viendrait vite me chercher pour s'excuser comme à chaque fois. Il me serrera dans ses bras longtemps jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme puis m'emmènera au restaurant fier de me montrer à tout le monde, parce qu'il m'aime. Et moi aussi. J'ouvris dans un grincement la grande porte en chêne fermant cette dernière derrière moi essayant d'ignorer les injures de Fred résonnant encore dans mon dos puis me laissa tomber directement contre la porte, assis par terre dans la rue froide d'hiver. Je rassemblai mes jambes contre mon torse, les enfermant de mes bras que je plaçai autour avant de laisser tomber ma tête dans un soupir. J'avais froid dans mon fin tee-shirt mais tout ira mieux quand je serais serré contre le corps de Fred dans notre lit, je serais le plus qu'heureux et tout sera oublié. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant de me recevoir le seau d'eau froide que venait de me lancer Fred de la fenêtre de notre chambre en me hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, même au bas de la rue.

Alors tout dégoulinant et frigorifié je descendis la rue jusqu'à tomber sur un banc froid mais assez long pour m'y allonger, décidant que je n'avais pas la force psychologique de trouver une meilleure solution, m'y installant pour la nuit, grelottant contre le vent frais et mes vêtements mouillés. 

***

-Vous l'avez trouvé hier alors? Demanda une voix grave qui me réveilla alors que j'étais visiblement emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture et une pièce fermée je m'étirai doucement avec bonheur.

Je savais que Fred changerait d'avis.

Je baillai calmement avant de papillonner des yeux, fronçant les sourcils en voyant des barreaux apparaître juste sous mon nez.

-Oui, il était endormi sur un banc et frigorifié, il n'avait ni collier, ni puce, ni tatouage, il sera donc disponible à l'adoption après une visite chez le vétérinaire pour s'assurer qu'il est en bon santé bien que notre vétérinaire de garde semble penser que tout va bien, nous n'avons pas le matériel nécessaire ici pour affirmer que c'est le cas.

Mes yeux étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites alors que je me retrouvais allongé à même un sol de béton, enfermé dans une cage alors que deux personnes debout face à moi semblait parler d'adoption, dans quel sorte de secte avais-je bien pu tomber?

-Parfait, j'aimerais beaucoup l'adopter si c'est possible, répondit la même voix grave alors que l'homme aux cheveux bouclés s'accroupissait pour être à ma hauteur, souriant presque niaisement devant mon visage surpris alors qu'il siffla doucement pour attirer mon attention comme on l'aurait fait avec un chien, et bien ça c'est sur, je ne l'aurais pas vu venir.

Je fronçai une nouvelle fois les sourcils avant de me lever, désireux de quitter cet endroit ou au moins marquer mon désaccord sur la façon dont ils me traitaient, me surprenant moi-même lorsque je réalisai réellement l'ampleur des dégats.

Non seulement je m'étais naturellement retrouvé à quatre pattes au lieu de me lever sur mes deux jambes, mais surtout même ainsi je semblais être minuscule par rapport à l'homme. Je secouai la tête imaginant que ma dure nuit m'avait provoqué des hallucinations ou bien m'avaient-ils fait ingérer une étrange substance, puisque tout semblait n'avoir plus aucun sens à cet instant cela ne me surprendrait pas vraiment. Je me relevai donc cette fois sur mes deux jambes arrière, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant combien je n'étais pas à l'aise ainsi, sentant mon équilibre bien plus précaire qu'à l'habitude, comme si mon corps ne semblait pas être fait pour se tenir dans cette position.

-Oh, regardez le, il se met debout comme un petit homme, gazouilla le brun, les yeux brillants dirigés vers moi alors que je me retenais de lui crier dessus, je ne suis pas comme un homme, je suis un homme.

C'est d'ailleurs alors que j'allais le lui répliquer que je sentis mon corps partir en arrière avant que je ne me ramasse au sol dans un miaulement de douleur.

Un miaulement ?

Je me redressai un peu perdu sur mes quatre jambes cette fois-ci, autant éviter la catastrophe, et baissa pour la première fois mon regard qui était jusque là resté accroché premièrement au barreaux de ma cage puis aux yeux de la couleur d'une forêt baigné dans le soleil qui me fixaient aussi en retour. Je tombai sur un pelage gris clair et tacheté de blanc et surtout non pas des jambes mais des pattes, des pattes de chat à en juger par le son étrange que je venais de faire en tombant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?" Voulus-je demander presque désespéré ne laissant en réalité s'échapper qu'on long miaulement plaintif qui fit sourire niaisement le bouclé.

-Il est adorable, susurra t-il, je pourrais l'accompagner pour le rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire ?

-Bien sûr, nous allions justement le préparer, expliqua la dame habillée avec un tee-shirt à l'effigie de la spa. Elle se déplaça à travers la salle, récupérant une caisse de voyage pour chat sur le bureau avant de s'approcher de moi me faisant paniquer.

Je me repliai dans le fond de la cage, laissant mon dos s'arrondir lorsque la femme ouvrit la cage comme un instinct que mon nouveau corps me donnait avant que je ne me mette à souffler comme le faisait noisette, le chat de mes parents lorsque je m'approchais de lui.

-Hola mon bonhomme, n'ai pas peur je ne te veux aucun mal, souffla la blonde alors qu'elle essayait justement de m'enfermer dans une cage encore plus petite que l'actuelle. Il est un peu peureux, expliqua la femme en se tournant vers le bouclé alors que j'essayais de sortir mes toutes nouvelles griffes espérant bien m'en servir pour griffer sa main tendue vers moi avant qu'elle ne s'enroule autour de mon corps, ce que je n'eu pas le temps de faire. Il a été visiblement abandonné, poursuivit-elle, on l'a retrouvé emmitouflé dans un tee-shirt d'homme, le plus étonnant est qu'il y avait un pantalon à côté, on n'a pas vraiment cherché à comprendre, il tremblait tellement il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour le ramener au chaud, pauvre chaton, ajouta t-elle tristement en me prenant dans ses bras.

Alors comme ça tout ça n'était pas de leur faute, ils m'avaient retrouvé déjà dans cet état, encore sur le même banc. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver ?

Les grandes mains du garçon au cheveux bouclés s'avancèrent doucement vers moi, s'arrêtant devant mon museau comme pour attendre mon accord pour me caresser alors que l'odeur de sa peau vint me frapper au visage, sauf si on considère qu'un chat n'a pas de visage. Mon odorat semblait s'être décuplé sous ma nouvelle forme et je reconnaissais sans problème une odeur musquée, forte et suave avec une petite touche sucrée, comme de la vanille. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'approcher davantage mon museau, voulant m'imprégner plus encore de cette odeur enivrante, grognant presque en réalisant qu'il avait prit ça comme une invitation à me caresser, retirant sa main loin de mon museau. Grognement qui s'éteignit directement dans ma gorge lorsque je le sentis déposer sa main sur mon crâne, entre mes deux oreilles, calmant directement mon corps. Il flatta ma nuque quelques secondes avant de sourire à la femme qui me tenait dans ses bras, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait me mettre dans la cage.

Je me sentis être placé à l'intérieur, laissant mes coussinets rencontrer son plastique froid avant que la grille ne soit refermée à son tour, m'enfermant complètement.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, on a bientôt fini de te faire des misères, assura la blonde en passant doucement son index entre les barreaux essayant d'attirer mon attention alors que je restais caché loin dans le fond de la cage. Allons-y, ajouta t-elle ensuite à l'intention du grand brun.

Elle plaça soigneusement la cage le long de son corps avant de marcher pour quitter la pièce sous les miaulements des autres chats dans la pièce, quelques aboiements et des bruits non identifiés d'animaux que je ne connaissais pas. On sortit rapidement sur une sorte d'accueil aux murs peints de blanc avant d'emprunter une grande porte vitrée qui nous mena sur un parking avec une voiture au logo de la spa. La femme confia ma cage au bouclé qui nous installa sur le siège passager, la cage sur ses genoux avant que la voiture ne démarre. Celui-ci ne cessa pas un instant de me parler comme pour me rassurer en prenant une voix mielleuse inutile, passant son doigt entre les barreaux de la cage, caressant du bout de l'index le dessus de ma truffe. Étonnamment son odeur était rassurante et je devais avouer que recevoir de l'affection m'avait manqué, hormis Fred je n'avais plus personne et ces marques d'affections n'arrivaient que quand il avait besoin de se faire pardonner quelque chose. Après tout si je devais finir ma vie en tant que chat ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, je servais déjà à rien en forme humaine à rester enfermé dans notre maison à Fred et moi, interdit de sortir, bizarrement cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti l'air extérieur.

-Et voilà mon minou, on est arrivé, chantonna la voix de la blonde alors que le moteur se coupait enfin.

Je sentis doucement la cage se soulever alors que le bruit des portières s'ouvrant résonnait et on se retrouva vite à l'extérieur. Je fus une nouvelle fois ballotté sous les mouvements de la cage avant que l'on ne rentre dans le petit cabinet ou une grande brune nous souriait, lunettes sur le nez et sourcils froncés devant un ordinateur.

-Bonjour, vous aviez rendez-vous ?

-Oui, je suis Léa de la spa je vous ai appelé ce matin pour ce petit ange, expliqua notre blonde en désignant la cage dans laquelle j'étais enfermé.

-Oh bien sûr, ria la brune en louchant sur le logo spa qui habillait le tee-shirt de son interlocutrice. Je vous en pris suivez-moi nous vous attendions justement, informa t-elle en nous indiquant une porte dans le fond de la pièce qu'elle ouvrit avant de nous faire signe d'entrer. J'allais officiellement vivre la plus grande peur de tous les animaux, un rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire.

Rapidement ce dernier, ou du moins ses jambes et le haut de sa blouse, apparurent devant moi alors qu'il serrait la main à mes deux nouvelles connaissances. Il indiqua au bouclé de déposer ma cage sur la table d'auscultation après avoir apprit que ce dernier voulait m'adopter alors qu'il ouvrait la cage en m'adressant enfin la parole, c'est pas trop tôt. J'aurais bien aimé avoir aussi le droit au serrage de main, je me serais senti moins.. Animal.

-Alors c'est toi le petit malheureux, demanda t-il comme s'il attendait une réponse, laissant ses grandes mains m'attraper pour me sortir de la cage malgré mes miaulements de protestation.

Je me retrouvai vite au milieu de tout ce beau monde comme un spectacle alors que le nouvel homme tatait mon corps ici et là comme un bout de viande. Il toucha mes oreilles, me faisant gonfler le dos en sentant l'odeur de solution hydroalcoolique de ses mains. Rapidement ces dernières se retrouvèrent justement sur mes babines me faisant secouer la tête alors que la blonde de la spa essaya de me maintenir en place. L'homme inspecta mes dents, m'ouvrant la bouche de force avant de vérifier mes coussinets, endroit qui sembla bien plus sensible que ce que j'avais prévu. Si je devais marcher là-dessus ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, je regrettais déjà mes habituelles vans noires que je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'enfiler avant que Fred ne me chasse de la maison.

-Il a l'air en bonne santé, dynamique et pas amaigri, ses coussinets ne sont pas abîmés par le froid comme ils l'auraient étés si il était resté plusieurs jours dehors. Tout semble correcte, affirma le médecin. Je vais tout de suite lui faire ses vaccins et le vermifuger pour qu'il puisse être adopté, il faudra revenir dans trois semaines pour le deuxième vaccins, expliqua t-il alors que je m'étais tout de suite mit en alerte au mot vaccin, je déteste les piqûres.

Le vétérinaire s'éloigna et récupéra deux piqûres qui avaient visiblement été prévues à l'avance.

-Voilà alors là je vais lui faire son vaccin, expliqua t-il en attrapant la peau de mon cou pour me maintenir contre la table alors que je miaulais longuement, communiquant comme je pouvais pour essayer d'échapper à cette piqûre, lançant un regard triste au bouclé espérant l'avoir par les sentiments pour qu'il empêche le vétérinaire de mettre son plan à exécution. Malheureusement la piqûre soudaine qui m'arracha un miaulement m'indiqua que même le brun n'avait rien pu faire.

-Bien maintenant on va passer au vermifuge, regardez bien parce que vous aurez à le faire à la maison, souffla t-il au bouclé qui ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés.

Ah ça oui tu peux parce que jamais je te laisserais jamais t'approcher de moi avec une quelconque seringue, tu peux en être sûr.

-Vous pourrez le lui donner en comprimé si vraiment vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'idée de la piqûre, vous pourriez le cacher dans sa nourriture mais s'il refuse de l'avaler il faudra le faire avec une seringue.

Je le mangerais ne t'en fais pas, on pourrait s'entendre toi et moi à condition que tu ne choisisse pas de me piquer les fesses.

-Je, je prendrais le comprimé.

Bon choix.

-Bien, souffla le vétérinaire alors que je sentais la nouvelle piqûre arriver, mince alors, celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Dans la surprise je me suis surpris à souffler une nouvelle fois sur le vétérinaire cette fois comme si mon instinct de chat prenait le dessus sur celui de Louis Tomlinson, le faisant rigoler doucement. Ah ça non, ce n'était pas drôle.

-Tout est parfait, affirma l'homme en me reprenant aisément dans ses mains avant de me remettre dans cette cage que définitivement je détestais. Élisa à l'accueil vous a préparé des documents pour l'adoption, une fois signés ce petit chat sera officiellement à vous, souffla l'homme alors que je détestais déjà l'idée qu'un bout de papier me fasse appartenir à quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas un animal merde. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

-Parfait, les frais des premiers soins reviennent à la spa, indiqua la blonde, vous pourriez allez remplir les papiers en attendant.

-À vrai dire je préférerais payer, vous avez besoin d'argent pour toutes les petites boules de poils qu'il vous reste encore, sourira le bouclé en sortant son porte monnaie, tendant sa carte au vétérinaire qui ne trouva rien à dire attendant seulement d'être payé, peu importe par qui.

La transaction se fit rapidement avant que le grand brun ne signe les papiers pour m'adopter officiellement, ça y est, j'étais devenu un objet. Il avait beau flatter mon crâne et me promettre que j'allais être heureux avec lui étrangement j'étais très loin d'être satisfait. Je voulais retrouver les bras de Fred et ses doux baisers dans ma nuque pendant que je m'endors. Il était mon seul repère.

***

-Et voilà mon gros, bienvenu chez toi, me sourit le bouclé alors qu'enfin on me laissait sortir de cette boîte.

Gros ? Ça commence bien.

Je m'avançai sur le carrelage blanc, couinant en sentant le froid de ce dernier contre mes coussinets alors que le grand dadet qui m'avait conduit jusque là se laissa tomber assis au sol pour me regarder faire. Mince, si devenir un chat voulait dire ne plus avoir d'intimité j'allais vite finir par me tirer par la fenêtre bien que je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous pouvions nous trouver. Puis je réalisai soudain ce que la vie de chat sous entendait, j'allais devoir passer à la toilette artisanale, fini les douches bien chaudes à attendre que Fred me rejoigne, les bons petits plats faits maisons qui deviendront vite des croquettes et de la pâté à l'odeur pestilentielle ou encore le simple fait de faire mes besoins dans une litière. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, même avec de la bonne volonté, la simple idée de me retrouver à manger des croquettes dans une gamelle posée au sol me répugnait.

-T'es adorable, souffla le grand brun à côté de moi alors que j'était resté bêtement immobile, debout sur le carrelage, perdu dans mes pensées.

Il s'avança doucement pour me caresser, faisant rouler sa main du haut de mon crâne jusqu'au bout de ma queue alors que la sensation qui aurait sans doute dû m'énerver laissa surtout place à d'étranges frissons. Je sentis tous mes muscles se détendrent alors que sa main refaisait le même chemin, laissant un ronronnement passer la barrière de mes lèvres pour résonner dans la pièce me surprenant moi-même en premier. C'était comme si mon nouvel instinct de chat prenait encore le dessus alors que mon corps produisait des sons que je ne contrôlais même pas et qui firent rire doucement mon bouclé. Il s'allongea finalement au sol, près de moi, alors que son odeur alléchante m'entourait faisant redoubler ces sons étranges qui faisaient vibrer ma gorge et que je ne contrôlais pas. Je me laissai faire, observant simplement comment mon nouveau corps agissait naturellement aux attentions du bouclé, laissant mon instinct animal prendre le dessus. Il se pencha finalement pour laisser un baiser sur mon front, déposant un peu de son odeur sur moi me ravissant sincèrement, ou du moins, la partie chat qui faisait désormais partie de moi.

Je ne savais pas comment les choses allaient se passer, si j'allais rester chat encore longtemps, si j'allais trouver une solution pour reprendre mon apparence normale sans même savoir comment j'avais pu finir comme ça. Peut-être que Fred allait me retrouver, peut-être que tout ça était de sa faute? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pour l'instant tout ce que je voulais c'était arrêté de me prendre la tête, me laisser aller et me reposer puisque de toute façon je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je m'étais réveillé chat ce matin à la spa et me retrouvait dans le salon d'un inconnu qui me faisait ronronner en me caressant le dessus du crâne, il n'y avait aucune solution.

-Bon, désolé mon chaton, je pense que tu as besoin d'être un peu seul pour visiter et te faire à l'idée de vivre ici, je vais te chercher un nom pendant ce temps là, souria t-il avant de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur mon crâne et de se relever pour quitter la pièce, se rendant dans un couloir qui menait sûrement à sa chambre.

Je secouai doucement mes poils pour les remettre en place après que le grand brun me les ai dérangés, puis jetai un regard partout autour de moi. Tout semblait tellement différent vu d'ici, j'étais minuscule à côté de la grande table à manger qui trônait au milieu du salon à côté de moi et même le canapé qui, d'ici, me semblait presque inatteignable. Comment est-ce que les chats faisaient pour sauter sur les plans de travail ou les lits? Ça semblait tellement lointain pour mes pattes si petites.

-T'aimerais bien t'y allonger hein? Ria le brun derrière moi que je n'avais pas entendu revenir, me faisant sursauter dans un miaulement incontrôlé qui le fit sourire. T'as vu, commença t-il en agitant le paquet de croquettes qu'il venait sûrement d'aller chercher. J'avais tout prévu, tu vas être un chat pourri gâté tu peux en être sûr, se moqua t-il presque de lui-même avant d'aller récupérer deux bols dans la cuisine, un qu'il remplit d'eau et le second de croquettes.

Je m'approchai doucement des deux récipients, reniflant les croquettes en poussant un miaulement qui aurait sûrement été une grimace de dégoût si j'avais gardé mon apparence normale alors que je relevai les yeux vers le brun avec un air triste, espérant qu'il comprendra et me donnera autre chose.

-Quoi? T'aimes pas ça? Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire des caprices parce que j'ai bien l'intention de tout te passer, murmura t-il en m'observant faire la moue devant mes croquettes ne réalisant pas qu'il venait de me donner une raison supplémentaire de rechigner.

Je secouai doucement la tête et vient passer entre ses jambes, m'y frottant pour essayer de l'amadouer, prenant exemple sur tous les chats que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir de ma vie d'humain, sachant combien ils étaient doués pour m'amadouer. Je miaulais en le regardant de mes grands yeux tristes le faisant soupirer.

-Allez mon grand, j'ai rien acheté d'autre pour toi, si tu les mange j'essaierais de t'acheter une autre marque, assura t-il me faisant presque grogner, alors c'était comme ça qu'il comptait arrangé le soucis, en changeant de marque de croquettes? Mais c'était justement les croquettes le problème.

Je laissai tomber mon plan pour l'amadouer et m'asseyai devant la gamelle, la reniflant doucement avant de prendre une des croquettes doucement dans ma bouche, la mâchant, sentant un goût de poisson synthétique s'infiltrer contre mes papilles gustatives, me surprenant moi-même de ne finalement pas trouver ça mauvais. Encore une fois mon instinct de chat avait prit le dessus et fort heureusement, j'allais devoir me nourrir uniquement de ça alors il valait mieux pour moi que je les apprécie.

-Tu vois mon grand, ce n'était pas si dur, ria t-il avant de se relever pour me laisser tranquille alors qu'il installait ma litière dans l'entrée, prochaine étape sûrement encore plus compliquée par laquelle j'allais devoir passer.

Je ne laissai pas encore mes pensées dériver vers cette prochaine étape, décidant d'accepter une seule chose à la fois puis me concentra de nouveau sur mon repas. J'enfourna une nouvelle croquette entre mes dents, ne rechignant pas au goût qu'elle avait, prenant seulement compte d'à quel point j'avais faim. Le repas que j'avais préparé hier soir était resté sagement sur la table dressé pendant que je me faisais jeter dehors, Fred l'avait sûrement déjà mangé depuis longtemps maintenant, au moins il aura pensé à moi un instant. Je m'entendis ronronner avant même de pouvoir le contrôler alors que les croquettes bien que peu fameuses apaisaient enfin ma faim.

-Tu vois que c'était pas si mauvais, chantonna le brun en revenant vers moi pour flatter mon crâne, chose qu'il semblait incapable d'arrêter de faire, ce qui de toute façon ne me dérangeais pas, je devrais même dire que j'appréciais.

Et sa main resta posée près de mes oreilles, les cajolant pendant tout le temps que je passai devant cette gamelle à apaiser ma faim, sûrement encouragé par mes ronronnements qui auraient sans doute dû me faire rougir. Je l'entendis ensuite rire doucement alors que je m'éloignais de la gamelle enfin rassasié, essayant de boire dans la suivante m'en mettant absolument partout sur la truffe plus que dans la bouche. Comment pouvait-on boire seulement en lapant? Je réessayais plusieurs fois, essayant de former une sorte de puits avec ma langue pour ingurgité le plus d'eau possible ce qui avec un peu d'effort fini par fonctionner. Je terminai rapidement de m'hydrater sous le regard pétillant du grand bouclé qui semblait m'observer comme la huitième merveille du monde alors que je secouais la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de me libérer de toute cette eau qui avait fait son apparition sur ma truffe.

Je grognai un peu en réalisant que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de prendre une serviette pour m'essuyer le visage comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal et chercha de longues secondes un moyen de me débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur un torchon étendu sur le dossier d'une chaise me tendant presque les bras. Je m'avançai doucement sur mes quatre pattes pour me placer sous la fameuse chaise avant de sauter comme je pouvais, tendant les pattes vers le haut pour essayer d'attraper le bout du tissus, faisant presque la moue en remarquant que j'étais bien loin de l'atteindre. Je n'étais définitivement pas assez habitué à mon corps pour être capable de sauter comme l'aurait fait un réel chat, en réalité le tissus n'était pas si haut que ça mais j'étais définitivement incapable de l'attraper. Je visualisai l'attitude de tous les chats que j'avais vu jusque là, copiant leurs poses avant de sauter, m'asseyant au sol avant de bondir en forçant sur mes pattes arrières, tombant bêtement sur le flanc après avoir échoué lamentablement, faisant rire l'abruti à côté de moi alors que je sentais la frustration monter dans mes veines.

-Tu veux jouer avec ça? Demanda finalement la grande girafe enfin décidée à m'aider.

Je me mis directement à ronronner espérant lui faire comprendre que c'était bel et bien ce que j'attendais, en continuant à sauter pour essayer de l'attraper attendant qu'il me le donne de lui-même.

-Allez, amuses-toi, affirma t-il finalement en décrochant le torchon pour le déposer au sol alors que je me jetais dessus pour enfin essuyer ma truffe alors que les gouttes d'eau commençaient à me chatouiller et me gratter. J'entourai le tissus de mes deux pattes bêtement inutiles et enfouit ma truffe dans ce dernier, la frottant contre le torchon pour enfin solutionner mon problème. Je laissai ensuite le tissus en plan, me léchant les babines pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ai plus d'eau et partit loin de ces deux gamelles refusant de réaliser que je venais de me nourrir là dedans.

-Aww, tu es adorable, gazouilla celui de nous deux qui avait encore la chance d'avoir des mains avant de me récupérer dans ses bras m'empêchant de fuir loin de cette fichue cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Tu dois être fatigué, on ferait mieux de se poser sur le canapé, qu'en dis tu?

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, en quelques secondes je me retrouvai négligemment posé sur ses genoux alors qu'il allumait devant nous la télévision, me ravissant enfin de tomber sur un épisode de Friends. Au moins je pourrais toujours passer le temps devant une bonne série peu importe que j'ai des moustaches et une queue. Rapidement la sensation de confort que le fait de me retrouver devant quelque chose de familier avait crée en moi s'amplifia lorsque la main du bouclé vint me caresser derrière les oreilles, me laissant m'allonger calmement sur ses genoux. La situation aurait dû me paraître étrange mais bon puisque j'étais un chat il allait bien falloir que je m'habitue à tout ça. Mes ronronnements résonnèrent ensuite d'eux même lorsque la main de l'homme sous moi prit place dans mon cou, le flattant du bout des doigts, toute nouvelle sensation à laquelle j'allais vite devenir accro. Si j'étais déjà sensible aux attentions au niveau du cou en étant humain, le sentir glisser ses doigts sous mon menton maintenant semblait ravir à la fois mon côté chat et mon côté humain. Et c'est ainsi que le bruit de mes propres ronronnements et ses petites attentions me poussèrent à m'endormir sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus que ça à ma situation.


	2. Chapitre 2:

Deux mois:

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que je me réveillais avec quatre pattes et une truffe tous les matins. J'avais été mal un long moment, forcé de constater que les choses ne s'amélioreront pas d'elles même et que j'allais sans doute devoir finir ma vie comme un chat. J'avais tout essayé pour mettre fin à mon sort, sortir dans la rue à la recherche de mon ancienne maison pour retrouver Fred espérant qu'il trouve une solution ou pour au moins vivre à ses côtés en tant que chat s'il ne se rendait compte de rien. Je m'étais rapidement perdu et avait passé plusieurs jours dehors caché dans des buissons après avoir erré plus longtemps que prévu dans les rues jusqu'à ce que la voix affolée d'Harry ne m'appelle à travers la rue me cherchant partout. J'avais vu son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il avait enfin vu ma truffe dépasser du buisson alors qu'il m'avait directement pris dans ses bras pour me faire la fête me chuchotant qu'il avait eu tellement peur de me perdre et qu'il m'avait cherché tous les jours sans même savoir que je comprenais ses mots.

Harry était l'homme aux cheveux bouclés qui m'avait adopté, j'avais vite fini par connaitre son nom, notamment à force de l'entendre s'insulter lui-même lorsqu'il pense que personne ne l'entend ou à force d'entendre son ami Niall l'appeler comme ça. C'était en fait quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et j'étais persuadé que nous aurions pu être de grands amis si je l'avais rencontré dans mon ancienne vie, il a toujours des réflexions intelligentes, il est très cultivé et son côté maladroit le rend assez attachant. Il prenait soin de moi comme jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un le faire avec son chat, il nous faisait dormir dans le même lit, me prêtait sans rechigner un peu de ses bons plats faits maison à force de m'entendre ronronner près de son assiette et réclamer. Il m'avait aussi trouvé un nom, Snow, sûrement à cause de la couleur de mon pelage mais à ma plus grande joie il n'utilisait ce nom ridicule que rarement, préférant utiliser des petits noms affectifs. J'avais le droit à ses attentions à chaque minutes de la journée et je savais lui faire passer tous mes caprices, finalement je m'étais fait assez rapidement à cette nouvelle vie. Sûrement parce que mon instinct de chat prenait peu à peu le pas sur mon véritable caractère d'humain.

Il m'arrivait de réellement me poser et réfléchir à tout ce qui m'arrivait, réalisant seulement maintenant en voyant Harry se montrer aussi doux qu'un agneau avec n'importe qui, que peut-être ma vie n'était pas si belle que ça. Fred ne se montrait jamais aussi aimant qu'Harry, même lorsqu'il essayait de se faire pardonner. Après tout peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes, peut-être que ça avait été sa véritable personnalité depuis le début? J'avais fini par ne plus regretter mon ancienne maison, mon ancien petit ami tyrannique, ma vie d'avant en soi. Tout ce qui me posait encore problème était cette fichu forme de chat. J'aimais recevoir des caresses et passer la journée à dormir sur les genoux d'Harry sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne pouvais nier que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais indéfiniment, ma vrai nature me manquait, avoir une véritable vie me manquait. Ici je n'étais plus qu'un chaton qui attend que le temps passe incapable de simplement attraper un objet entre mes ridicules pattes dépourvues de doigts.

Qui avait bien pu se dire que ce serait pratique d'avoir des pattes comme celles-ci, elles ne me servent à rien à part griffer les coussins d'Harry comme il détestait que je le fasse. Mais je devais bien avouer que c'était trop agréable pour que j'arrête de le faire, et ce peu importe si après cela il me faisait la tête pendant un long moment. Il me pardonnait toujours lorsque je venais me frotter contre lui en ronronnant. C'est qu'il était bien trop sensible ce bouclé, il se laissait complètement dirigé par un petit chaton, et ce, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Nous aurions vraiment pu être ami dans une autre vie, je le savais mais malheureusement je n'étais pas son ami mais son chat et ça, ça m'avait longtemps posé un grand problème. J'ai essayé de comprendre pendant des nuits et des nuits entières d'insomnies ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver, comment une situation pareil pouvait être possible. Mais bien sûr, je n'avais jamais trouvé de solution, personne n'aurait pu en trouver. Il n'y avait pas de réponses, le sort m'était tombé dessus et je devais apprendre à vivre avec.

Je m'étirai doucement, baillant tout en sentant mes oreilles se tendrent sur ma tête avant que je ne me regroupe une nouvelle fois en boule, me fondant dans la couette à l'odeur d'Harry dont j'étais devenu sincèrement presque dépendant. Je me relevai finalement pour m'étirer cette fois-ci debout sur mes pattes, courbant le dos jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se retrouve collé au matelas avant de reprendre une forme normale. Je me dandinai à travers le lit avant de trouver la touffe de cheveux d'Harry, étalée sur son oreiller, me faisant sourire. Le chat en moi adorait faire rebondir ses boucles entre mes pattes et tirer dessus pour le réveiller en le faisant grogner, et ce matin ne fit pas exception à la règle, malheureusement pour lui. Il était déjà dix heures et je voulais mes croquettes. Étonnamment j'avais fini par m'y faire, ce n'était toujours pas fameux mais c'était mieux que rien, d'autant plus que j'avais vite remarqué que la nourriture humaine que je piquais dans ses placards lorsque Harry n'était pas là n'était plus faite pour moi, elle me rendait malade presque à chaque fois et mon organisme de chat ne la supportait plus, je devais donc faire avec.

-Grmmph, chaton laisse moi dormir, grogna Harry alors que je laissais mes pattes patiner dans ses longues boucles brunes, redoublant d'efforts une fois compris que j'avais réussi à le réveiller.

Je sautais sur place, prenant bien soin de lui miauler dans l'oreille prenant exemple sur les plus grands, me souvenant sans mal de comment Noisette, le chat de mes parents, venait me réveiller à trois heures du matin parce qu'il voulait jouer. Aujourd'hui c'était à mon tour et je prenais un malin plaisir à ma venger sur Harry, bien que lui avait la chance de ne pas être réveillé aux aurores.

-Arrêtes ça, grogna t-il en se tournant vers moi pour éloigner de mes pattes ses cheveux que je martyrisais.

Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi et je mentirais si je disais qu'Harry n'était pas beau, parce qu'il l'était, vraiment. Ses cheveux étaient tout autant un péché mignon pour le chat en moi qui voyait ça comme une grosse pelote de laine avec laquelle je pouvais jouer et mon côté humain qui rêvait d'y passer ma main. Son nez pointu me faisait rire et je m'amusais constamment à le mordiller ce qui faisait complètement fondre Harry qui trouvait toujours tout ce que je faisais adorable. Ses cils étaient si longs qu'ils reposaient toujours contre ses pommettes alors que le plus impressionnant restait toujours ses deux fossettes qui apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'il me souriait me rendant fou de ne pas avoir de doigt à glisser dessus. Je me laissai alors tomber allongé devant son visage, reniflant son odeur qui me fit ronronner malgré moi, avant de poser ma patte sur sa bouche pour le faire sourire, ce qui marchait à tous les coups.

-T'es vraiment adorable toi, susurra t-il en ouvrant les yeux avant d'attraper doucement ma patte entre son index et son pouce pour déposer un baiser sur mes coussinets qui me fit miauler avant qu'il ne m'attrape pour me rapprocher de lui, me collant à sa poitrine, m'entourant de ses bras tout en déposant des baisers sur mon crâne faisant redoubler mes ronronnements, j'adorais avoir son odeur sur mes poils.

Je me débattais doucement malgré tout, remontant assez pour me rouler sous son cou et coller ma truffe à sa pomme d'adam, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, il fallait bien qu'être un chat ai ces avantages.

-Tu veux manger c'est ça? Demanda t-il faisant vibrer mon nez pointé sur sa peau. Allez, on y va, souffla t-il en me prenant dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans le lit, me laissant passer ma tête dans le col de son tee-shirt alors qu'il se releva pour marcher en direction de la cuisine.

Je le laissai me ballotter de pièce en pièce avant qu'il ne me dépose sur le sol froid, me faisant rouspéter dans un grognement, m'asseyant pourtant sagement devant ma gamelle de croquettes, attendant qu'il me la remplisse avant de me mettre à manger en ronronnant. Harry en profita pour se préparer sa tasse de café habituelle tout en se préparant des tartines me faisant me lécher les babines à l'avance en sachant qu'il m'en donnera un bout comme à chaque fois. Je calmai rapidement ma faim avec quelques croquettes avant de sauter sur les genoux d'Harry assit à la table. Avec le temps j'avais apprit à sauter les hauts obstacles et m'amusais beaucoup à sauter sur le meuble de la télévision pour cacher cette dernière quand Harry s'installait devant. J'adorais le voir grogner et essayer de me chasser sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi.

-Non non mon chat, souria t-il alors que je laissais mes deux pattes avant se poser sur la table pour aller renifler ses tartines, essayant d'en choper un bout. Tu vas devenir obèse si je continue de te faire goûter à tout, ajouta t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur mon crâne.

C'est ce qu'il disait tout le temps mais moi je savais l'avoir par les sentiments. Je me redressai et posai cette fois-ci mes pattes sur son buste avant de frotter ma tête contre sa mâchoire et son cou en ronronnant le faisant fondre directement, c'était définitivement trop facile.

-Pourquoi t'es si mignon hein? chuchota t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma truffe, me faisant éternuer ce qui acheva de le convaincre. Bon d'accord, mais juste un bout, chuchota t-il en me tendant sa tartine pour que j'en prenne alors que je planta mes canines dans cette dernière, récupérant la tartine avant de sauter de sur ses genoux pour courir jusque dans la chambre sous ses protestations. Je me cachai en vitesse sous le lit avant d'essayer d'en avaler le plus possible sachant déjà que mon corps n'allait pas accepter alors qu'Harry arrivait déjà en courant dans la chambre, se penchant pour me voir sous le lit.

-Hey, non mais ça va pas, sors d'ici tout de suite avec mon déjeuner, grogna t-il en essayant de tendre la main pour m'attraper, n'y arrivant pas.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il se penche pour ramper sous le lit pour récupérer la tartine dans ma gueule avant de détaler vers le salon cette fois, me cachant dans un coin pour terminer de manger mon trésor en entendant Harry se débattre dans la pièce d'à côté en grognant mon prénom de chat. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à moi je venais de terminer la tartine et le fixais avec de grands yeux innocents essayant de ne pas subir de représailles avant d'aller me frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant pour essayer de l'amadouer.

-Ah non, cette fois ça prend pas, tu n'auras plus le droit de manger dans mon assiette, je ne peux pas tout te passer, grogna Harry en me prenant pour me déposer sur le canapé avant d'aller chercher la fin de son petit-déjeuner resté sur la table de la cuisine.

Je restai sagement assis sur le canapé attendant qu'il me rejoigne pour déjeuner sur le canapé, miaulant pour attirer son attention lorsque à la place il se dirigea vers la chambre. Je sautai rapidement du meuble pour rejoindre le couloir, suivant Harry avant de me retrouver devant la porte fermée de sa chambre dans laquelle il venait de rentrer. Il ne fermait pourtant jamais la porte pour s'assurer que je puisse le suivre où je le voulais. Il n'avait pas du faire attention. Je me contentai alors de miauler derrière la porte attendant qu'il m'ouvre, ce qui malheureusement n'arriva pas. Je laissai alors mes griffes se poser sur le bois de la porte, le grattant doucement espérant qu'il entende mieux le faisant soupirer.

-Je sais mon chat mais il faut que tu comprennes quand tu fais des bêtises, chuchota t-il plus pour lui que pour moi faisant se baisser ma queue ainsi que mes oreilles en réalisant qu'en réalité il m'en voulait. Enfin non, mais il essayait de me le faire croire pour que je ne fasse plus de bêtises.

Seulement je ne voulais pas rester seul moi, alors je me contentai de poursuivre mes miaulements en grattant fortement la porte espérant le faire me prendre en pitié ce qui, je m'en rendis compte au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'arrivera pas. Alors je m'allongeai calmement au sol, devant la porte, décidant que si il n'avait pas eu pitié jusque là au moins il se sentira mal en me voyant endormi ici à l'attendre. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre moi, moi aussi j'avais été humain, je savais comment l'avoir.

Et effectivement, ça ne loupa pas. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, de longues minutes plus tard, j'entendis directement Harry couiner en me voyant ici. Il s'accroupit directement pour me prendre dans ses bras en chuchotant qu'il était désolé. Je l'avais bien eu.

Je n'arrêtais cependant pas mon manège ici, ronronnant et me frottant contre sa joue pour le faire complètement fondre, j'allais même jusqu'à lécher sa main qui flattait mon crâne jusque là, chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant. Il y avait des limites, j'avais beau être un chat je n'allais pas lécher un homme, sauf si c'était pour arriver à mes fins, et là, je voulais clairement pouvoir être moi aussi dans le lit avec lui, endormi sur ses genoux.

-Oh, mon bébé, je suis désolé, chuchota t-il en m'attrapant sous les aisselles pour me soulever en face de son visage et déposer un baiser sur le haut de ma truffe.

J'en profitais directement pour mordiller son nez comme je le faisais à chaque fois, le faisant éclater de rire alors que mes prières furent entendue puisqu'il nous guida tous les deux vers le lit sans attendre.

-J'ai de la chance que tu ne sois pas rancunier toi, chuchota t-il avant de me déposer sur son ventre une fois qu'il fut allongé sur le lit devant son ordinateur qui diffusait un épisode des simpsons, série qu'il regardait tous les soirs pour s'endormir, étrange.

Je me débattais doucement pour qu'il retire sa main qui me maintenait en place avant de me relever en m'étirant doucement, je me frottai à sa joue en ronronnant désireux de retrouver son odeur sur mes poils avant qu'une idée encore meilleure ne me vienne à l'esprit. Je me plaçai doucement devant son ventre avant de faire glisser ma tête sous son tee-shirt comme j'aimais le faire à son col lorsqu'il me portait contre lui avant de carrément rentrer dedans. Il ria à gorge déployée sûrement parce que mes moustaches le chatouillait alors que je m'installais enfin en boule, parfaitement bien placé sur son ventre et sous son tee-shirt, bien au chaud au milieu de son odeur que j'aimais tant.

***

Six mois:

-Arrêtes donc de le prendre en photo tu veux? Il va finir par prendre la grosse tête, grogna Niall assis sur le canapé à regarder Harry me prendre en photo pendant que je faisais la star devant l'appareil, me trémoussant en faisant le plus de choses mignonnes possible pour qu'il ne se désintéresse pas de moi.

J'adorais avoir son attention et même si c'était uniquement parce que j'étais une petite boule de poil attachante, le Louis en moi ne cessait de se dire que personne n'avait jamais voulu me prendre en photo parce qu'il n'était pas assez mignon. Maintenant j'étais affiché partout sur les murs de la maison depuis les six mois que je vivais ici et tous les amis d'Harry se battaient toujours pour m'avoir sur leurs genoux quand ils venaient ici, hormis Niall, qui, lui, faisait semblant de ne pas m'aimer. "Semblant", parce que quand Harry avait le dos tourné il me donnait toujours un bout de ses biscuits et me grattouillait le derrière des oreilles. Il m'avait dit pourquoi un jour, sans bien sûr savoir que je pourrais le comprendre. Ce faux blond avait avoué que s'il montrait de l'intérêt pour moi, Harry lui demanderais de me garder si il devait partir quelque part, quel faux jeton, il y a du monde pour deux trois grattouilles mais pas pour s'occuper de moi à temps pleins, c'est trop facile. Je le laissait faire malgré tout, cet Irlandais avait toujours de la nourriture sur lui et j'arrivais bien souvent à en avoir un bout, alors je le considérais comme un allié.

-Mais regarde le, il est trop mignon, risposta Harry en me tendant sa main sur laquelle je posai ma patte comme je le faisais depuis que cet abruti avait décidé de m'apprendre des tours comme à un chien.

Il avait de la chance que je comprenne ce qu'il me veut parce qu'il était vraiment nul pour le dressage et qu'il ne serait arrivé à rien avec un vrai animal, mais bon, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

-C'est bien mon gros, chantonna t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon crâne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire semblant de mordre mon oreille au passage me faisant grogner, ce con m'avait mit de la bave dans les poils.

Je repoussai son visage de mes pattes avant de descendre du canapé fatigué de jouer les mannequins avant de me diriger vers mon fond de croquettes que je terminai bien plus vite que prévu, me laissant sur ma faim. Peu importe, Harry était aux petits soins, je n'allais pas rester sans nourriture très longtemps. Je m'installa calmement au sol devant ma gamelle en miaulant avant de lécher doucement ma patte pour retirer la bave qu'il m'avait laissé sur l'oreille. Il ne se rend pas compte que de faire sa toilette avec une patte était bien plus long que de filer sous la douche, il gâchait tout mon long travail.

-Ce chat te diriges vraiment à la baguette, ria Niall en voyant le bouclé arriver presque en courant vers moi pour remplir ma gamelle alors que je me frottais à ses jambes en ronronnant comme pour le remercier.

Si je voulais qu'il reste aux petits soins il fallait lui donner une "récompense" quand il s'occupait de moi. En fait, c'était moi qui dressait l'autre ici et pas l'inverse.

-N'importe quoi, c'est parce que t'es un sans coeur qui le laisserait crever de faim que tu dis ça.

-Un régime ça lui ferait pas de mal, glissa Niall me faisant frémir d'un coup. Il l'avait dit sur le même ton dédaigneux que prenait Fred lorsqu'il me disait justement la même chose.

-N'importe quoi, souffla Harry en me prenant dans ses bras, il est tout maigre ce chat, au contraire, faut le remplumer un peu, affirma t-il avant de déposer un nouveau baisé sur ma truffe. T'es le plus beau, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de me déposer au sol pour me laisser enfin profiter de mes croquettes que j'avalais sans perdre de temps. Puisque j'étais le plus beau je pouvais bien me le permettre, non?

-Et il sort des fois au moins? Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour un chat de rester enfermer.

-Non, il s'est perdu la première fois qu'il est sortit, je l'ai retrouvé que trois jours plus tard à l'autre bout de la ville, et puis détrompes toi, si le chat ne réclame pas à sortir c'est qu'il n'en a pas besoin. J'ai déjà laissé la porte ouverte exprès il n'y a même pas jeté un coup d'oeil.

-Tu sais, tu ressembles à ma tante Mireille et ses quatre chats, elle les considères comme ses enfants, se moqua Niall puisque tout le monde ici savait que j'étais la petite chose précieuse d'Harry, ce qui m'allait parfaitement.

-N'importe quoi, arrêtes donc de te moquer tu veux? Grogna t-il avant de doucement taper ses mains sur ses genoux en me regardant comme une invitation à m'y installer après qu'il est remarqué que j'avais fini de manger.

Je ne perdis d'ailleurs pas une seconde et accouru vers lui avant de me glisser sur ses cuisses. Il m'allongea sur le dos, bien calé dans le creux que formait ses jambes avant de me gratouiller le cou, me faisant directement ronronner. J'aimais tellement quand il faisait ça, ça créait des frissons dans tout mon corps et j'étais toujours presque obligé de jeter la tête en arrière pour qu'il ai accès à plus d'espace. C'était définitivement mon péché mignon.

Je sentis ensuite les mains d'Harry remonter pour se placer autour de ma tête, l'enfermant dans ses mains presque aussi grandes que moi avant de se pencher vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma truffe puis sur mes joues me faisant me trémousser en ronronnant. Harry était vraiment le meilleur pour me faire sentir bien et utile, il me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qui puisse exister et m'apportait toujours toute son attention, et j'adorais ça.

Je tendis doucement mes pattes pour les faufiler dans ses boucles qui me tombaient sur le visage, jouant avec en essayant de les chopper pour les apporter à ma bouche et les mordres, comme j'adorais le faire. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient vraiment un concentré de son odeur qui me rendait fou, j'aimais toujours les mordres pour mélanger nos odeurs, c'était peut-être un truc de chat? Quoi qu'il en soit ça le faisait toujours rire et il s'amusait à secouer sa tête devant mes quatre pattes à l'affût, comme il l'aurait fait avec un jeu au bout d'une ficelle pour que je le chasse. Le pauvre, s'il faisait ça avec un vrai chat je ne suis pas sûr que son visage s'en sorte indemne, mais moi j'aimais trop son visage pour l'abîmer. Il était vraiment beau, surtout quand il souriait comme maintenant, les joues creusées par ses fossettes et les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-Fais gaffes il va t'arracher ta perruque, grogna le blond fatigué de ne pas avoir l'intention de son meilleur ami.

Que veux tu, c'est moi qui ai le droit à tout ici.

-Hey, j'ai pas de perruque.

-Attends quoi? Tu veux dire que cette espèce de balaie à franges avec lequel tu te ballades sont tes vrais cheveux ?

-Dit le décoloré, ronchonna t-il en se redressant, reposant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur mon ventre pour le cajoler doucement, me laissant m'étirer avant de fermer les yeux bien décidé à m'endormir sous ses attentions.

Finalement au bout du sixième mois à vivre avec ce bouclé j'avais vite fini par m'y faire, c'était plus fort que moi, j'adorais toutes les attentions qu'il avait pour moi et l'amour qu'il me portait. C'était de l'amour que l'on portait à un animal de compagnie certes mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'avais reçu dans ma vie et je ne voulais pas perdre ça, pour rien au monde, peu importe si je devais garder cette forme de chat à vie. Après tout pour une fois ma vie avait un intérêt pour quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas perdre cette sensation.

-Donc, commença Niall en se laissant tomber dans le canapé ce qui annonçait une conversation sérieuse. Tu comptes faire quoi avec le retour de Jim?

-Et bien en fait, absolument rien, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il revient que je vais avoir un quelquconque contact avec lui, grogna presque Harry faisant se dresser mes oreilles sur ma tête.

Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne mais à en juger par le ton de voix du bouclé son prétendu retour en ville n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui, ce qui indiquait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi non plus.

-Pourtant lui a bien l'intention de venir te voir.

-Et bien qu'il essaye, grogna une nouvelle fois Harry alors que je me relevais pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et pouvoir frotter ma tête contre son ventre, pour une fois c'était lui qui avait besoin d'attention.

Il baissa d'ailleurs la tête vers moi en souriant, grattant le derrière de mes oreilles en me laissant faire avant de porter une nouvelle fois son attention vers Niall.

-Écoutes, ce garçon m'a brisé le coeur, il m'a littéralement détruit et pense qu'il peut revenir maintenant comme si de rien était et me récupérer? J'ai eu le temps de nourrir envers lui une haine immense, jamais il ne pourra remonter dans mon estime alors il peut tenter ce qu'il veut ça ne fonctionnera jamais.

-D'accord, d'accord, désolé, souria maladroitement Niall en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour la presser gentiment et lui donner un peu de son soutient, mais c'était mon rôle.

Alors je me levai doucement sur mes pattes arrières, m'appuyant contre son torse de mes deux autres pattes pour atteindre sa joue pour m'y frotter comme il trouvait toujours ça adorable avant de la léchouiller doucement, petite habitude que j'avais fini par prendre malgré moi, poussé par mon instinct félin et mon attachement pour Harry que je ne savais pas réellement exprimer autrement.

-Heureusement que t'es là toi, ria t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre le côte de ma tête avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisés. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend quand quelque chose ne vas pas ou que je suis de mauvaise humeur, à chaque fois il vient me remonter le moral c'est adorable.

-Un chat ça doit sentir ces choses là je pense, marmonna Niall en laissant à son tour trainer sa main sur mon dos en de douces caresses.

***

Une semaine plus tard:

-Snow, grogna Harry en m'attrapant dans ses bras pour me serrer contre sa poitrine, empêchant mes pattes de se poser sur son visage pour le réveiller.

Mais moi je veux son attention.

Je remontai doucement dans ses bras pour mordiller le col de son tee-shirt, tirant dessus en le faisant une nouvelle fois souffler avant qu'il ne me le retire de la gueule pour placer un baiser sur ma truffe à la place.

-Je suis fatigué chaton, laisses-moi dormir encore un peu s'il-te plait, souffla t-il avant de me replacer contre lui, mais je n'étais pas de cet avis.

Je me frottai doucement contre sa mâchoire, ronronnant dans ses oreilles pour essayer de le faire réagir, sentant sa pomme d'adam tressauter sous ses rires légers, fatigué de ne jamais me résister. Il resta malgré tout immobile un instant, me caressant doucement le dos de haut en bas comme pour me bercer et attendre que je me rendorme et le laisser tranquille, ce que je n'étais pas près de faire. Je léchouillai son cou en miaulant, le faisant se tortiller sous mes attaques avant qu'il ne grogne et s'assoit enfin dans le lit, m'emportant avec lui. Il recouvrit ma tête de baisers, me laissant me frotter contre sa joue en pestant sur le fait que je faisais de lui tout ce que je voulais avant qu'il ne nous emmène à la cuisine.

-Si je te donnes tes croquettes tu me laisses dormir après? Demanda t-il en partant déjà à la recherche des ces dernières dans un des placards de la cuisine, sauf qu'il y a avait erreur sur la nature du problème, je ne voulais pas manger moi, je voulais des câlins.

L'incapacité de parler était vraiment le plus gros problème dans le fait d'être un chat, je devais redoubler d'efforts et toujours en faire des caisses pour qu'Harry comprenne ce que j'attends de lui, et il n'était clairement pas des plus rapides lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire marcher son cerveau. Je décidai donc de lui donner un petit indice.

Je sautai sur mes pattes et partit me frotter à ses jambes infiniment longues, le suivant jusqu'à ma gamelle lorsqu'il y déversa mes croquettes. Je les ignorai royalement avant de me mettre sur mes pattes arrières pour déposer celles de devant sur ses genoux espérant qu'il m'attrape contre lui, mes poils n'étaient définitivement pas assez imprégnés de son odeur. Je voulais qu'il morde mon oreille comme il aimait le faire quand je l'embêtait, comme si il me rendait la pareil. Alors je me mis à mordiller doucement son genou, le léchant plus qu'autre chose, faisant souffler le grand bouclé qui ne cessait de me demander ce que je voulais puisque visiblement les croquette ne m'intéressaient pas.

C'est toi que je veux idiot.

Après de longs miaulements plaintifs et quelques sauts foireux pour essayer d'atterrir dans ses bras, le grand brun se pencha pour me prendre lui-même et me placer contre son buste alors que je redoublais mes ronronnements, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait enfin compris ce que j'attendais de lui.

-Parfois j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête, ria t-il en attrapant ma patte pour déposer un baiser sur mon coussinet. T'es adorable mais vraiment parfois je me demande à quoi tu penses.

Si tu savais, tu t'en remettrais jamais, avais-je eu très envie de lui répéter, mais comme bien souvent maintenant je me contentai d'un simple miaulement.

Je frottai ma tête dans son cou, récupérant au maximum son odeur, m'en emplissant les poils en le laissant me cajoler tout en marchant vers le canapé sur lequel il s'asseya en grognant en remarquant qu'il n'était que huit heure. Mais si tu m'avais comprit du premier coup on serait encore dans ton lit à se câliner mon coco.

-Bon, tu me laisses regarder la télé au moins? Questionna t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé, me gardant contre lui, déposant ici et là des baisers tout en me grattant derrière les oreilles.

Je me retrouvai rapidement allongé contre lui, juste au dessous de son visage, une vue dégagée sur son menton et les quelques poils qui y poussaient ainsi que ses lèvres rosées contre lesquelles je plaquai ma truffe, le faisant presque mécaniquement mimer un baiser contre ce dernier. Mes oreilles se dressèrent doucement sur ma tête alors que mon corps se mit presque à vibrer sous mes ronronnements alors que peu à peu je réalisais combien j'étais bien ici, contre les bras d'Harry. Il m'apportait bien plus d'attention que l'on ne m'avait jamais donné, et je sentais jours après jours le bonheur prendre place dans ma vie, et ce bonheur semblait porter le doux nom de Harry Styles.

Puis comme à chaque fois que je laissais mon esprit s'évader en pensant à tout ça je réalisais surtout que tout était faux. Il n'avait aucune idée que derrière Snow le petit chat gris et blanc bien trop têtu qu'il abrite depuis six mois se cache un Louis Tomlinson qui découvre pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'est le bonheur, profitant de ses intentions sans même qu'il le sache. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas perdre tout ça, en réalité, j'acceptais de rester un chat toute ma vie si c'était pour pouvoir vivre dans les bras de cette girafe brune qui me laissait laper un peu de son jus d'orange le matin.

Sauf que le coup qui résonna contre la porte de la maison dans la seconde qui suivit allait tout changer, ce que je comprendrais bien assez tôt.


	3. Chapitre 3:

-Je rêve, qui peut bien venir nous déranger à cette heure là? Questionna t-il en me prenant sous le bras pour nous emmener à la porte alors que je me débattais pour rejoindre le sol.

Si c'était encore Liam et Zayn il fallait vite que j'aille me cacher loin d'ici avant qu'ils ne m'inondent de baisers baveux. J'adorais ceux d'Harry, certes, mais personne d'autre n'en avait le droit, il retirait toujours de sur moi l'odeur du bouclé pour la remplacer par la leur sans même me demander mon avis. Bien qu'ils pourraient me le demander je ne sais pas comment je pourrais y répondre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry sembla comprendre le message parce qu'il me déposa au sol une fois devant la porte, n'oubliant pas de flatter mon crâne d'une petite caresse avant d'ouvrir la porte sur une grande tornade brune qui me fit me recroqueviller dans un coin.

-Alors comme ça tu envois Niall me tenir loin de toi hein? Demanda l'intru aux cent-dix kilos de muscles les yeux injectés de sang et les poings serrés dans un ton que je ne connaissais que trop bien, l'intonation exacte que prenait Fred quand il avait quelque chose à me reprocher.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda directement Harry la voix dure et ferme, sans aucune once de peur, cette fois en revanche, on était loin du ton que je prenais quand je répondais à mon ancien petit ami, en même temps, je ne lui répondais jamais, j'en avais bien trop peur.

-Cet espèce d'abruti a cru bon de venir chez moi me mettre en garde de ne pas venir te rendre de visite, il pensait vraiment que ça marcherais? Je croyais que tu étais fou amoureux de moi, en fait tu m'as menti? Tu ne m'as pas attendu?

-Comment voulais tu que je t'attende, tu es partit du jour au lendemain pour le Japon en me laissant un mot sur le frigo avec seulement marqué "c'est fini". Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

-Pardon? Rugit le gars en question avant de se jeter sur Harry pour le pousser contre le mur le laissant à deux doigts de me marcher dessus alors que je sortais de là dans un miaulement agressif.

Décidément, j'avais plus de chien en étant chat, et c'était à vrai dire étrange.

-Tu es à moi, c'est bien compris, murmura t-il en collant sa tête presque contre la sienne me faisant souffler, vraiment, ce n'était pas du tout intimidant mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Tu aurais clairement dû m'attendre ça c'est sur, tu devrais être entrain de ramper à mes pieds, tu sais bien que personne d'autre ne voudra de toi, grogna t-il en attrapant les cheveux d'Harry pour garder sa tête relevée vers lui. Regardes moi ça, t'es ignoble Harry, une vrai erreure de la nature, lui cracha t-il au visage, et pas que au sens figuré me faisant souffler une nouvelle fois alors que Harry s'essuyait la joue en perdant un peu de sa confiance.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et bondit sur cet abruti aux chaussures italiennes sûrement plus chère que toutes celles que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie, toutes réunies, et mordit un bon coup dans sa cheville si fort que j'espérais bien au moins en récupérer un bout. Le cri de douleur qui s'échappa de la bouche de cet abruti me fit presque sourire avant qu'il ne secoue sa jambe et ne m'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, m'étalant contre le mur dans un miaulement ridicule. Bon, je supportais mieux les coups en étant humain, ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais je ne me laissais pas faire, me remettant sur mes pattes malgré les cris d'Harry qui me demandait de partir, les yeux complètement ouverts dans une moue paniqué après le vol plané que je venais de faire, mais je n'allais pas laisser ce connard salir encore son beau visage. Je chargeai de nouveau et m'attaquai au même endroit essayant d'empirer l'état de la plaie que j'avais déjà causée alors que cette fois-ci il ne me laissa pas faire. Il leva assez sa jambe pour me monter jusqu'à ses mains, alors qu'il se saisit de moi avec l'une, gardant toujours Harry en place avec l'autre.

Ce dernier cria en se débattant alors que je réalisais peu à peu que je m'étais mis dans une vrai merde cette fois-ci, ce qui ne manqua pas quand je le senti appuyer bien trop fort contre ma nuque me faisant me tordre dans tous les sens en miaulant désespérément de douleur alors que j'avais presque l'impression qu'il allait m'arracher la tête du reste de mon corps. Ce qui aurait peut-être été moins douloureux que d'être une nouvelle fois projeté contre le mur cette fois-ci avec une telle force que je senti un long craquement se faire entendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et ça, ce n'était véritablement pas bon signe. Je poussai un long miaulement qui me fit presque froid dans le dos à moi-même alors que les larmes dévalaient déjà les joues d'Harry, en partie parce que ce bodybuilder l'étranglait contre ce mur depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, mais surtout parce que son regard terrifié était dirigé vers moi, ce qui me fit mal au coeur. Son visage était trop beau pour être ravagé par les larmes et moi j'étais définitivement incapable de courir jusqu'à lui et me frotter à ses jambes pour le rassurer. À vrai dire je crois bien que ma colonne vertébrale elle-même était touchée car aucun de mes membres ne répondaient à l'appel de mon cerveau lorsque je leur ordonnais de bouger. Décidément, ma vie de chat aura durée 6 mois, c'était tout à fait ridicule, comme tout le reste de ma misérable vie.

-T'es complètement malade, hurla Harry en se débattant bien que face à ce bulldog il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il prenne le dessus, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de longer le mur contre lequel il était plaqué.

Et finalement, lorsque je le vis tendre le bras pour enfin pouvoir attraper l'horrible vase que Niall lui avait offert à son anniversaire il y a trois mois et le tendre au dessus de la tête de cette brute je compris rapidement qu'en fait c'était prévu dans son plan. Cet abruti n'as pas eu le temps de réagir que le vase lui éclatait sur le crâne le faisant chanceler quelques secondes avant de tomber au sol dans une chute ridicule. À quoi ça peut bien servir d'avoir autant de muscles si c'est pour avoir une aussi petite tête incapable de supporter le moindre choc? Je ne me posai pas la question plus longtemps en voyant Harry courir vers son portable pour appeler la police avant de se jeter au sol à côté de moi en laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues, quelques unes tombant sur mon ventre. Et je peux vous dire que je n'avais jamais senti mon corps me faire aussi mal de toute ma vie, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur de voir cette expression sur le visage de mon bouclé.

-Non, non, non, n'arrêtait-il pas de murmurer en attendant que quelqu'un lui réponde au bout du fil, caressant du bout de l'index l'espace entre mes oreilles, si faiblement pour ne pas me blesser que je n'avais qu'une envie, soulever ma tête pour me coller contre sa main, sans y arriver. Oui, bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Styles je viens d'être agressé, j'habites au 5 Knutsford Road à Holmes Chapel, venez vite s'il vous plaît, cria t-il presque à la pauvre dame perdue au téléphone qui lui indiqua rapidement qu'une unité allait se rendre sur place d'ici une dizaine de minute ce qui sembla rassurer légèrement Harry avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers l'énorme brute encore au sol.

Faites qu'il ne se réveille pas.

-Merci beaucoup, merci, souffla t-il avant de raccrocher en jetant son téléphone sur le canapé avant de se concentrer entièrement sur moi. Je suis désolé chaton, murmura t-il en passant son doigt sous mon cou comme j'aimais tellement qu'il le fasse, me faisant ronronner ce qui me fit malgré tout mal à chacune de mes côtes. T'as été génial Snow, personne m'avait jamais défendu comme toi, souffla t-il avant de tâter doucement mon corps pour voir où j'avais mal, me laissant lâcher plusieurs miaulements plaintifs à la suite. Pardon Snow, chuchota t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma truffe avant de récupérer son téléphone pour le mettre dans sa poche. Je vais te mettre sur le lit pour que tu sois bien et je vais appeler un vétérinaire, d'accord? Ça va aller mon bébé, murmura t-il en passant doucement ses mains sous mon corps, essayant de me porter sans me blesser d'avantage, ce qu'il arriva à faire sans trop de problèmes après avoir remarqué où j'avais le plus mal.

Il me fit traverser la maison avant de me déposer au bout milieu du lit sur la couette à l'odeur enivrante de mon bouclé qui m'apaisa directement. Il s'agenouilla près de moi avant de chercher sur internet le numéro d'un vétérinaire de garde, l'appelant dans la seconde sous mes miaulements de douleur. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter mais vraiment c'était insupportable. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée je ressentais toute la douleur refoulée jusque là. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était prit dans un étau et qu'il se resserait doucement au fur et à mesure qu'Harry racontait notre mésaventure au vétérinaire. Il me jetait des regards déchirant à chacun de mes miaulements avant de se retourner dos à moi pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa conversation sans se couper dès que je me plaignais. À chaque fois il en oubliait où il en était et une nouvelle larme coulait sur sa joue, personne ne m'avait jamais aimé à ce point là.

Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision décidant que si je ne pouvais plus voir son visage je ne voulais plus rien voir, me plongeant dans le noir. Mon corps se contractait depuis quelques secondes en spasmes de douleur avant que je ne sente le bout de mon nez me picoter, un mal de crâne violent me surprendre et que je me sente bien trop lourd. Je perdis connaissance sur une envie de vomir et des bourdonnements dans les oreilles brouillant la voix paniquée d'Harry qui ne me regardait toujours pas.

***

Ce fut un cri strident qui me réveilla sans savoir combien de temps j'avais pu rester inconscient, je rouvris les yeux directement, tombant dans ceux exorbités de mon bouclé, la main devant la bouche et le portable visiblement tombé au sol en pleine conversation avec le vétérinaire, maintenant inutilisable. Je papillonai des yeux et souriais intérieurement en remarquant que la douleur était partie, entièrement, sans laisser une seule trace de ce qui venait de se passer alors que j'essaya de relever la tête avec succès, finalement ma colonne vertébrale devrait bien aller.

-Je, commença Harry la voix tremblante, je ne comprends pas, bredouilla t-il. Il fit deux pas vers moi me faisant remarquer ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il me détaillait des pieds à la tête comme un espèce d'extraterrestre. Snow? Questionna t-il comme si il en doutait avant de s'accroupir devant le lit, fixant ma tête mais surtout mes oreilles qui se dressèrent directement sur mon crâne sous l'attention qu'il leur portait. Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens, souffla t-il en plantant cette fois-ci son regard dans mes yeux.

Je fronça les sourcils sans comprendre avant de tendre ma patte vers lui attendant qu'il me couvre de baisers, poussant à mon tour un cri aiguë ridicule en faisant face à une main, ma main, celle d'avant toute cette histoire. Je m'asseyais directement dans le lit, posant mon regard sur mon corps avant de cacher mes parties intimes de mes mains en sentant mes joues rougir, comment avais-je pu redevenir moi-même? Était-ce parce que mon corps de chat était trop endommagé? J'étais devenu chat quand mon esprit avait été blessé et brisé en petits morceaux par Fred et je retrouvais me forme humaine quand mon esprit a été réparé par Harry mais mon corps mit en miette, c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

-Snow? C'est toi? Demanda Harry devant ma mine perdue, fronçant encore plus ses sourcils qui étaient déjà étrangement courbés.

-Oui, chuchotais-je doucement, perturbé de réentendre ma voix après plus de six mois.

-Mais, chuchota Harry avant que des coups à la porte ne résonne, c'est pas vrai, grogna t-il, je, bon, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais la police est là je vais aller m'occuper de ça, je, reste là d'accord? Tu, enfin, tu sais où sont les vêtements et euh, enfin, sers toi, murmura t-il avant de se relever et quitter la pièce les yeux toujours aussi exorbités et visiblement perdu.

Je l'entendis se mettre à courir vers la porte quand un second coup résonna alors que je restais immobile dans le lit à essayer de comprendre ce qui me tombait dessus. J'étais enfin heureux, j'avais même accepté de finir ma vie en tant que chat si cela pouvait me permettre de rester aux côtés d'Harry, maintenant il va connaitre mon histoire.

Il va savoir que j'ai dormi dans son lit pendant six mois, que je me suis collé à lui, que je me suis glissé sous son tee-shirt pendant des heures et que j'ai léchouillé ses mains un bon nombre de fois tout en étant humain, je vais le dégoûter. Il va me mettre dehors sans chercher à comprendre, le simple fait de savoir que je suis un humain qui a vécu dans un corps de chat suffirait à me faire interner alors de savoir que j'en ai profité pour avoir de l'attention de sa part, ça, il ne me le pardonnera pas.

Je sentis pour la première fois en six mois des larmes couler sur mon visage alors que je me déplaçais jusqu'au placard de mon bouclé. Mon bouclé.. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus jamais dire ça. Et ce fut en éclatant presque en sanglots que j'enfilai un des boxers d'Harry sans réfléchir à combien ça avait l'air étrange, bloquant lorsque le tissus rencontra une queue de chat dans le bas de mon dos me faisant pousser un petit cri aiguë, comment ça pouvait être possible? Je tournai sur moi-même pour essayer de voir l'étendue des dégâts, ce qui bien évidemment ne fonctionnait pas, j'avais beau tourner cet espèce de plumeau me restait toujours dans le dos.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers le grand miroir accroché au mur, ouvrant des yeux perdus devant les deux oreilles de chat fièrement dressées sur ma tête remplaçant celles d'humains que j'aurais du avoir. Ma queue, elle, volait librement autour de moi, fouettant l'air sans même que je ne la contrôle me rendant affreusement honteux, dire que Harry m'avait vu dans cet état, il y avait de quoi être perturbé. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, décidant que tout était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça, remontant le boxer assez pour plaquer ma queue dans mon dos et repartit directement me coucher sur le lit. J'enfouis ma tête dans son oreiller, y frottant mes cheveux pour récolter un peu de son odeur, au moins il me restait quelques uns de mes réflexes de chat. Je restai ainsi de longues minutes, très longues, bercé par les voix des officiers et d'Harry qui expliquait la situation, jusqu'à ce que tout se taise. Seul le bruit de mes sanglots résonnait alors qu'Harry devait sans doute être partit pour le commissariat histoire de faire sa déposition, et la simple idée de rester seul dans cette maison dans laquelle je n'avais plus aucun droit de vivre depuis que j'avais perdu mon pelage me fit souffrir d'avantage. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement de porte attire mon attention, me faisant relever les yeux vers un Harry au visage surpris.

-Tu pleures? Demanda t-il directement en se plantant devant moi, semblant réellement s'inquiéter ce qui me fit presque rire. Il venait de voir son chat devenir un espèce d'humain étrange avec des oreilles et une queue et s'inquiétait seulement de me voir pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, chuchotais-je la voix cassée, je ne veux pas que tu me déteste, assurais-je en reniflant.

-Écoutes, expliques-moi d'abord, je, je ne comprends rien je suis entrain de parler à mon chat, souffla t-il le visage tordu dans une moue d'incompréhension.

-Je, je suis un homme, pas un chat, un soir je me suis endormi sur un banc après que mon petit ami m'a mit dehors et je me suis réveillé dans une cage de la spa dans le corps d'un chat alors que tu t'apprêtais à m'adopter. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, je t'assures que je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais je n'ai jamais fait semblant, je, je m'y suis fait. Je veux dire, j'étais vraiment bien avec toi, l'idée de rester un chat toute ma vie ne me dérangeait même plus, ma vie était plus simple avec toi, plus belle, en fait j'étais enfin vraiment heureux. Je sais que tu vas me mettre dehors je veux dire, tu ne me connais même pas et tu dois trouver ça complètement fou, mais saches juste que j'ai vécu les six meilleurs mois de ma vie avec toi alors, euh, merci. Adoptes un autre chat, donnes lui tout l'amour que tu me donnais je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qu'on peut espérer pour un chat, souriais-je avant de me couper, comprenant que cela en faisait peut-être un peu trop d'un coup pour Harry et que je ferais mieux de me taire.

-Depuis le début tu es un homme enfermé dans un corps de chat? Demanda t-il bêtement le regard vide, mais comment est-ce possible?

-Je t'assures que si je le savais les choses ne se seraient pas passer comme ça, tentais-je doucement.

-Et ça, c'est? Demanda Harry un sourire joueur sur les lèvres en pointant mes oreilles de chat dressées sur ma tête.

-Une abomination, soufflais-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma tête pour les cacher, j'espère que ça va vite disparaître.

-C'est mignon, souria t-il avant de redevenir sérieux, écoutes, je, tout ça est vraiment trop bizarre, même pour moi. Je me dis que tu me connais parce que tu as vécu six mois avec moi à m'écouter me parler tout seul, mais moi je ne te connais pas, pour moi tu es Snow le petit chat gris capricieux, je ne connais même pas ton vrai prénom.

-C'est Louis, tentais-je comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Écoutes, je te comprends, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, je vais repartir ce n'est pas un soucis, chuchotais-je en essayant de réfléchir à comment je pourrais reprendre ma vie en cours en ayant tout perdu.

Je n'ai pas un centime, pas de maison, plus aucune de mes papiers ni même une seule paire de chaussettes, ça allait être difficile.

-Non écoutes, je ne vais pas te mettre à la rue, assura t-il, tout ça est étrange mais je ne vais pas te mettre à la rue, je, tu peux compter sur moi. Tu viens de mordre à deux reprises un gars qui faisait cinquante fois ton poids juste pour m'aider, je te dois au moins ça, ria t-il. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas souvent passer de corps de chat à humain parce que je risque d'avoir du mal à m'en remettre. Je, écoutes, on va prendre notre temps et tout va revenir dans l'ordre, après tout si je t'aimais bien en chat ça ne devrait pas changer maintenant.

-Tu veux bien me garder avec toi? Questionnais-je directement, sentant malgré moi ma queue se mettre à fouetter l'air, signe de ma joie nouvellement retrouvée.

-Oui bien sûr, je, je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue, souria t-il, je, je dois aller au commissariat pour porter plainte et leur donner ma déposition, je serais rapidement de retour, en attendant, fais, et bien, comme chez toi, ria t-il avant de se relever du bord du lit, ça va aller?

-Oui, assurais-je, merci beaucoup.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avant de quitter la pièce et bientôt la maison, me laissant seul avec des questions pleins la tête.

***

La matinée avait décidément été longue, j'avais réappris à marcher sur mes deux jambes et pris une bonne douche bien méritée après avoir passé tant de temps à me lécher les poils comme seul toilette. J'étais enfin assez grand pour atteindre les placards de la cuisine bien que je devais me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et grimaça devant mon paquet de croquettes. Je refusais de toucher une nouvelle fois à ce truc dans ma vie. J'avais rapidement préparé un repas digne de ce nom et avait tout placé dans deux assiettes attendant patiemment le retour d'Harry.

Étonnement il avait bien mieux prit la nouvelle que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je savais qu'Harry était une personne merveilleuse, j'avais eu le temps de m'en rendre compte et avait une confiance incroyable en lui, mais je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir qu'il agirait comme ça. J'avais toujours imaginé qu'il aurait prit peur et m'aurait chassé de chez lui, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que son chat se transforme en homme.

-Je suis rentré, résonna la voix d'Harry dans la maison alors que le grincement de la porte d'entrée m'arrivait aux oreilles en même temps, me faisant sourire.

Il disait toujours la même chose en rentrant depuis que je vivais ici et en général j'arrivais en courant pour me frotter à ses jambes et le laisser me prendre dans ses bras, ce que je ne pouvais décidément plus faire. Et pourtant j'aimerais vraiment sentir les bras d'Harry se refermer autour de moi pour m'imprégner de son odeur, c'était presque devenu un besoin. Alors je me dirigeai doucement vers lui, tirant sur les pans de son tee-shirt que je lui avais emprunté après ma douche, le faisant sourire.

-Désolé, ça a été plus long que prévu, expliqua t-il avant de faire semblant de renifler l'air. Ça sent bon, ajouta t-il en souriant, tu as fait à manger?

-Oui, j'ai essayé en tout cas, attend de goûter avant de me remercier, assurais-je en m'approchant un peu plus, regardant les yeux d'Harry me scruter bizarrement.

Je sais que ça n'avait aucun sens mais une partie chat en moi était encore là et me réclamait un peu de l'odeur d'Harry alors je posai doucement ma tête sur son torse, le sentant tressauter sous les surprise. Puis je frottai doucement mon front contre son pull, tournant la tête pour pouvoir y faire glisser mes cheveux, reculant une fois qu'ils semblaient sentir assez bon, ne lançant même pas un seul regard à Harry histoire qu'il ne voit pas mon visage rougit.

-Pardon, me contentais-je de murmurer en partant vers la cuisine, l'écoutant me dire que ce n'était pas grave, et je savais qu'il avait compris que mon instinct de chat avait prit le dessus, et je devinais combien il devait trouver ça bizarre sans ne rien dire, ce qui me prouvait sa bonne foie. Alors voilà, poulet et pommes de terres, c'est basique mais ça a évité que je mette le feu chez toi, expliquais-je en déposant le plat au centre de la table.

-C'est parfait, souria t-il en prenant place à table alors que je nous servait tous les deux. Sno, Louis? Se reprit il maladroitement me faisant sourire, il m'a appelé Snow pendant si longtemps que j'avais fini par le considérer presque comme mon prénom mais j'avoue qu'entendre de nouveau quelqu'un m'appeler Louis me faisait plaisir. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ton histoire, chuchota t-il, j'aimerais te comprendre.

-Bien, et après je veux savoir qui était ce malade qui a failli nous tuer il y a à peine deux heures, grognais-je reconnaissant malgré tout que c'était sûrement grâce à ce malade que j'ai pu retrouver forme humaine.

Et c'est ce qui se passa, je racontai à Harry ma relation avec Fred, nos débuts et la catastrophe que ça a fini par devenir et dont j'ai pris conscience seulement en passant du temps ici. Je lui ai raconté ma théorie sur mon changement de chat à humain qui s'effectuait lorsque j'étais dans une mauvaise posture et il s'était même mit à comparer ça à un super pouvoir, ce que je trouvais être une belle façon de voir les choses. Puis j'avais appris son histoire avec Jack, ce monstre de muscles qui m'avait jeté à deux reprises contre un mur alors que je n'étais qu'un chaton. Finalement nous avions une histoire à peu près similaire, Jack, à l'instar de Fred passait son temps à rabaisser Harry, à lui faire croire qu'il ne serait rien sans lui et à le faire obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Et un jour il est partit en ne laissant qu'un mot, emportant avec lui toute la confiance en lui qu'Harry avait. Il avait mit longtemps à se reconstruire mais avait fini par s'en sortir, et ce malade avait jugé bon de revenir pour essayer de retrouver l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui après avoir pris du bon temps à l'autre bout du monde. Mais c'était fini, il allait bientôt recevoir une ordonnance restrictive et le cauchemar d'Harry serait fini, il n'en entendra plus jamais parler.

Et c'est en se réjouissant de cette nouvelle que l'on acheva de faire la vaisselle pour se retrouver sur le canapé devant un épisode de friends, même routine que tous les jours depuis six mois, que je sois un chat ou pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, l'épisode d'après mangé était une règle qu'il ne transgressait jamais, ce qui m'allait bien, j'avais fini par m'y faire et j'avoue que cela m'aurait manqué. Mais ce qui me manquait le plus était sûrement de m'endormir sur les genoux d'Harry comme à chaque fois ou me glisser sous son tee-shirt pour m'allonger sur son ventre chaud à l'odeur apaisante.

Le grand bouclé sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer puisqu'il me souria avant de me montrer ses genoux d'un signe de la main faisant se relever mes lèvres dans un sourire sincère. Je m'avança doucement sur le canapé et m'allongea de façon à déposer ma tête sur ses genoux, continuant à regarder la dispute entre Monica et Chandler face à nous. Sa main glissa doucement dans mes cheveux, grattant le derrière de mes oreilles comme il me le faisait depuis des mois, alors que à la surprise générale, je me mit à ronronner sans même le contrôler, faisant rougir mes joues à une vitesse folle et rire Harry dans mon dos.


	4. Chapitre 4:

Je m'étirai doucement, baillant dans le noir de la chambre avant de me retourner pour me coller contre Harry qui, encore endormi, m'entoura de ses bras pour me maintenir contre lui. Ça faisait trois semaines maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mon apparence normal et étonnamment les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changées. Harry avait vite compris que le chat encore en moi avait besoin de sa présence et me l'avait accordée sans trop chercher à comprendre, de toute façon dans cette histoire il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

On avait seulement apprit à se connaître petit à petit comme deux amis et non comme un homme et son chat. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur Harry, c'était vraiment une personne merveilleuse, aimante et patiente. Il prenait soin de moi et m'aidait à retrouver une place dans la vie active en m'aidant à trouver un travail et m'intégrant dans son groupe d'amis. Personne ne savait la réalité, j'avais pris l'habitude de cacher ma queue sous des vêtements amples et mes oreilles sous un bonnet. Harry avait fait croire à tout le monde que Snow s'était encore perdu dehors et qu'il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé et que j'étais un ami d'enfance de retour à Holmes Chapel et qu'il avait prit sous son aile après que l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaillais ait fait faillite me mettant au chômage sans le moindre sous. Tout le monde m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et je découvrais enfin ce qu'était vivre une vie simple et sans soucis, à vrai dire, j'aimais beaucoup.

Je souriai pour moi-même à cette idée avant de fondre ma tête dans le cou d'Harry pour m'imprégner de son odeur, y frottant mes cheveux tout en déposant quelques baisers où mes lèvres traînaient, faisant sourire Harry qui papillonait des yeux.

-Lou, rouspéta t-il en voyant l'heure qu'il était, quand arrêteras-tu de me réveiller aussi tôt pour des câlins?

-Jamais, riais-je en mordillant ses clavicules alors qu'il flattait mes oreilles de chat, laissant mes ronronnements emplir l'air alors qu'il tendit le bras un peu plus loin vers la table de nuit, attrapant la télécommande de la télévision pour lancer cette dernière sur les dessins animés du samedi matin.

Il me laissa frotter ma joue un peu partout contre ses cheveux, sans un mot, chose qu'il avait prit l'habitude de me voir faire, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. En fait je n'avais jamais osé lui dire que mon but était de me recouvrir de son odeur, j'avais peur qu'il trouve ça encore plus bizarre que le geste en lui-même alors je ne disais rien et faisait comme si c'était tout à fait normal. De son côté il continuait de faire semblant de mordiller mon oreille comme il me le faisait avant et ne cessait de déposer des baisers sur mon nez maintenant que je n'avais plus de truffe. Nous avions apprit à vivre en combinant notre nouvelle vie et nos anciennes habitudes ce qui me ravissait totalement.

Je laissai alors Harry resserrer ses bras autour de moi et déposer des baisers sur mes cheveux, faisant voler ma queue dans tous les sens, ravi d'avoir de l'attention alors que mes oreilles, elles, se dressaient sur ma tête. Les grandes mains d'Harry reposaient sur mon dos depuis de longues minutes maintenant, le caressant de haut en bas, y créant de délicieux frissons qui me firent ronronner.

-J'adore quand tu fais ça, susurra t-il dans mon oreille me faisant rougir, en fait je crois que j'aime bien ton côté félin, ria t-il. Enfin, je t'aurais apprécié sans ça bien sûr, mais ça te rend unique, ria t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes pommettes.

-Il faut croire que ça fait partit de moi maintenant, répondis-je simplement en haussant des épaules, me laissant glisser sur le matelas pour me retrouver sur le flanc, collé à Harry.

-Tant mieux pour moi, ria t-il simplement en laissant sa main se poser sur ma joue, la caressant du bout du pouce. T'es beau, souriait-il en soufflant sur mes oreilles pour les voir se baisser sur mon front, il adorait faire ça.

Son pouce se balada d'abord sur les contours de ma pommette, la flattant ravi de voir mes joues rougir en dessous avant de se retrouver sur l'arrête de mon nez qu'il redessina jusqu'au bout de ce dernier avant de s'avancer pour déposer un baiser dessus. Et je ne pouvais plus le nier, ce gars me rendait fou. Complètement fou.

Et c'est justement pour ça que mes ronronnement s'arrêtèrent quand il reporta son attention sur la télévision en face de nous, son bras pourtant encore plaqué sous ma tête pour me maintenir proche de lui. Mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, me laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur se répercutant contre mon épaule, de très longues minutes avant que mon ventre ne se fasse entendre, réclamant un peu de nourriture.

Je me tournai doucement vers Harry, m'apprêtant à lui proposer de rejoindre la cuisine lorsque mon cœur sembla fondre sur place en tombant sur son visage endormi. Ses yeux étaient durement fermés et ses sourcils froncés contrastant avec ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui m'hypnotisaient. Je ne fis aucun bruit, l'observant sans retenue, laissant mon index effleurer seulement la ride que le creux de sa fossette lui laissait sur la joue, m'avançant assez pour y déposer un baiser, faisant frémir Harry dans son sommeil. Puis, sans perdre plus de temps, je me redressai légèrement, attrapant les bords de son tee-shirt pour les relever avant de passer ma tête sous ce dernier, la déposant contre son ventre avant de lâcher le tissus du vêtement pour le laisser me retomber dessus. C'était mon habitude de chat la plus honteuse qui avait refusée de me quitter, celle de passer ma tête sous son tee-shirt pour dormir confortablement calé sur son ventre chaud à l'odeur enivrante, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, j'en avais trop honte et attendait toujours patiemment qu'il s'endorme pour apaiser cette étrange envie. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que la main d'Harry vienne s'enrouler autour de la mienne restée près de sa hanche, ravi que bien perdu dans ma cachette il ne remarque pas mes joues rougir. C'était bien la première fois que je me faisais prendre les mains dans le sac, ou plutôt la tête dans le tee-shirt, et heureusement, ça ne sembla pas le déranger.

Alors on resta ainsi, les bras d'Harry refermés autour de mon dos, le flattant de douces caresses de haut en bas alors que je de posais ici et là des baisers sur son ventre, faisant raisonner mes ronronnements dans toute la pièce.

***

Deux mois plus tard:

-Hey Louis, tu me passes la dernière part ? Me demanda Niall en référence au plat du gâteau à moitié vide qui était resté en face de moi.

J'attrapa cette dernière que j'enroulai dans une de nos serviettes en papier et lui tendis son trésor avant de me laisser tomber une nouvelle fois contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel j'étais appuyé depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Je sentis rapidement la main d'Harry se frayer un chemin dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui ce qui ne sembla gêner personne autour de nous.

-Elles me manquent tes oreilles, chuchota t-il en référence à la casquette que je portais depuis deux jours maintenant pour cacher mes fameuses oreilles de chat aux amis d'Harry avec qui nous faisions du camping depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

-Tu les revois dans une heure, riais-je en déposant un baiser sur sa fossette qui le fit frissonner.

-Vivement qu'ils partent tous alors, répondit simplement Harry me faisant rire à gorge déployée.

C'est lui qui m'avait supplié de venir faire du camping avec ses amis et voilà qu'il était heureux de les voir partir tandis que nous restions une soirée de plus seulement tous les deux. Et j'avoue que j'avais hâte. Je n'osais jamais trop être proche d'Harry en présence des autres, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi puisque ça ne semblait pas les déranger, Harry non plus d'ailleurs, mais j'avais toujours peur d'être rejeté. Fred ne voulait jamais que je m'approche de lui en public.

Mais visiblement Harry n'était pas de cet avis car il me fit doucement glisser pour me retrouver allongé, la tête sur ses genoux, position que j'adorais toujours autant. Sentir la chaleur et l'odeur d'Harry autour de moi me calmait instantanément. Et ce fut lorsqu'il déposa sa main dans ma nuque pour tirer doucement sur les petits cheveux qui y traînaient que je me sentis malgré moi me mettre à ronronner faisant rire Harry qui retira directement ses mains, faisant semblant de tousser pour cacher le bruit le temps que mon corps se calme. Il me laissa ensuite simplement somnoler tranquillement, bien casé contre lui pendant qu'il se lançait dans une conversation avec Zayn et Liam, qui dura jusqu'à ce que l'heure pour tout ce petit monde soit venu de rentrer chez eux, me ravissant malgré moi. Ils avaient tous étés parfait avec moi, je les adorais mais devait bien reconnaître que la présence d'Harry autour de moi me manquait.

-Bon et bien, essayez de revenir vivant, ria Niall en nous faisant la bise à tous les deux avant de rejoindre la voiture avec le reste du groupe qui venaient eux aussi de nous dire au revoir, les laissant démarrer en vitesse pour quitter l'endroit.

En quelques secondes à peine je senti ma casquette être jetée loin derrière moi alors qu'Harry me serrait contre lui, plantant son nez dans mes cheveux avant de mordiller la pointe de mes oreilles alors que cette fois-ci je laissais ouvertement s'exprimer mes ronronnements. Je ne perdis pas une seconde quand il délaissa mes oreilles pour aller frotter mes cheveux dans son cou pour les imbiber de son odeur n'ayant pas pu le faire depuis deux jours, me sentant enfin parfaitement bien. Je pressai doucement mes joues contre son buste ensuite, les enivrant elles aussi.

-Allez hop, on va se baigner, décida mon bouclé en me prenant sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates pour nous diriger vers le lac où tout le groupe s'était baigné un peu plus tôt.

Je n'avais pas pu les rejoindre pour ne pas dévoiler ma queue de chat ce qui m'avait rendu tellement triste, mais Harry, lui, semblait l'avoir remarqué et il voulait que je puisse en profiter au moins une fois avant de partir ce qui fit gonfler mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Le grand brun ne perdit pas une seconde pour retirer son tee-shirt et son short avant de sauter dans l'eau du lac sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à la température de cette dernière, en caleçon, disparaissant de sous mes yeux. Je le vis réapparaître que quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux trempés et dégoulinants le long de son visage et de son torse faisant sortir des ronronnements incontrôlés de mon corps à la simple vision d'Harry dans cet état, ce qui le fit rire à gorge déployée. Mince alors, ça, c'était vraiment gênant. Je secouai doucement la tête pour me libérer de ma gêne, laissant passer mes ronronnements comme un bruit de fond en tachant de ne pas y faire attention, puis retira mon tee-shirt à mon tour, libérant ma queue, certes encore coincée dans le pantalon, mais fouettant l'air ravie d'enfin pouvoir retrouver la sensation de liberté. Je la débarrassait rapidement du pantalon à son tour ne laissant plus que mon boxer comme dernière barrière pour la coincée avant de m'avancer vers l'eau à mon tour.

J'y déposa d'abord un pied, frémissant à la sensation de fraîcheur avant de m'asseoir sur le bord pour glisser mes deux jambes et pouvoir avancer lentement dans l'eau, descendant au fur et à mesure avant de me laisser tomber dedans dans un long cri retenu, coulant jusqu'au fond pour être sûr de m'habituer à la fraîcheur de cette dernière, avant de sentir deux mains s'enrouler autour de mon bassin pour me ramener à la surface de l'eau. Je me retrouvai collé au buste de mon bouclé, le visage dégoulinant d'eau avant que mes cheveux soient repoussés vers l'arrière par la main de ce même bouclé. Il laissa ses mains traîner sur mon visage, déposant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, puis sur chacune de mes pommettes avant de glisser dans mon cou. Mes ronronnements étaient devenus si fort qu'ils me mettaient affreusement mal à l'aise ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Harry. Il continua ses investigations sur ma pomme d'Adam, la recouvrant de ses lèvres, léchouillant la peau par endroit, souriant quand il sentit ma queue de chat s'enrouler autour de son poignet pour le ramener vers moi et poser sa main sur mon ventre.

-Et bien, ria t-il en reculant me faisant doucement reprendre mes esprits en grognant de son manque de présence autour de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, et visiblement ma queue de chat le lui fit comprendre avant moi.

Cette dernière s'enroula autour de lui pour rapprocher son corps du mien, nous collant tous les deux alors que mon visage rougissait tandis que je m'excusais pour mes propres actes.

-Oh, je t'assures ce n'est pas un problème, ria Harry en reprenant place dans mon cou, souriant quand je fondis contre son corps presque incapable de tenir debout.

Il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses, remontant mon corps contre le sien me laissant instinctivement enrouler mes jambes autour de son bassin alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur tout mon corps. Il arriva ensuite à mes cheveux, les prenant doucement entre ses doigts, tirant dessus par endroit alors qu'il électrisait encore mon cou de ses lèvres jusqu'à arriver sur le haut de ma tête où il s'arrêta avant de reculer. Ses yeux me scannèrent étrangement avant d'ouvrir grand sa bouche.

-T'es oreilles, chuchota t-il, elles ne sont plus là!

-Quoi? Demandais-je directement en levant mes mains à ma tête pour n'y sentir que mes cheveux alors que je prenais peu à peu conscience de ne plus entendre mes ronronnements ou sentir ma queue dans mon dos. Comment c'est possible? Questionnais-je sans pouvoir cacher ma déception, j'avais fini par aimer cette partie de moi.

-Je, je ne sais pas, chuchota Harry, mais c'est génial, tu es entièrement redevenu toi, assura t-il d'une voix joyeuse qui me fit presque grimacer. Ça ne te plais pas? Se rendit-il rapidement compte en me reposant au sol sans pour autant retirer ses mains d'autour de mon corps.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je m'y fasse j'imagine, chuchotais-je en me séparant doucement d'Harry, décidant que le moment semblait avoir été brisé de toute façon.

-Tu t'y étais habitué, avoue, souria t-il en attrapant entre son index et son pouce mes vrais oreilles d'humain. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrez vous deux, souria t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon nez, se laissant ensuite tomber en arrière, plongeant dans l'eau.

Puis il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, je sentis mon corps se refroidir loin de lui, j'eus tout à coup l'impression d'être seul et triste qu'il m'ai lâché et sentis mes oreilles se dresser sur ma tête et ma queue fouetter l'air alors qu'Harry remontait à la surface dans une mine perdue posée sur moi. En fait, il semblerait que mon côté félin disparaisse quand je me sens assez en confiance ou heureux pour ne plus avoir besoin de lui et dès que la situation s'inverse, il revient pour m'aider. Et c'est ce que Harry dû comprendre à son tour.

-Mince, si il ne faut plus que je te touche pour que tu gardes ça sur la tête je risque d'avoir du mal à me retenir faut que tu le saches, heureusement que ce n'est pas définitif quand ça disparaît parce que je suis fou de ces oreilles.

-J'aime bien quand tu les mords, répondis-je honteusement sans manquer le sourire qui fit son apparition sur le visage d'Harry.

-Et moi j'adore quand tu passes ta tête sous mon tee-shirt mais tu continues de le faire que quand je dors, chuchota t-il en attrapant mes mains sous l'eau.

-C'est gênant, plaidais-je refusant de parler de ça à voix haute.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, j'aime cette partie de toi et ce peu importe si je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu essaies de faire à chaque fois. Pourquoi tu fais ça chaton? demanda t-il joueur bien conscient que cette information ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche.

-M'appelles pas chaton je ne suis plus un chat.

-Oh ça va, je ne t'appelles pas Snow non plus, souriait-il en se relevant légèrement pour mordiller la pointe de mon oreille essayant de me faire perdre mes moyens.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tentais-je de parler sans gémir déjà bien assez gêné par mes ronronnements.

-Dis-moi chaton, plaida t-il.

-C'est pour m'imprégner de ton odeur, chuchotais-je, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est important pour moi mais ce chat en moi crois qu'il est obligé de se frotter les poils contre toi pour avoir ton odeur.

Oh, chuchota t-il sans cacher son sourire, c'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

***

-C'était délicieux, assurais-je en me laissant tomber en arrière, m'allongeant sur l'herbe verte au coin du feu de camp.

La fin de journée avait été très agréable, nous avions passé de longues heures près du lac à discuter au bord ou à chahuter dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber. Nous en avons profité pour revenir vers le camp que nous avions établi avec notre tente et des vestiges d'un feu de camp qui n'avait pas mit longtemps à reprendre. Harry m'avait laissé m'endormir égoïstement, adossé à un tronc d'arbre alors qu'il préparait notre repas du soir, viande grillée et salade, un repas typique de camping. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, ou du moins lorsqu'Harry m'avait réveillé à l'aide de quelques baisers dans les cheveux, la viande était déjà cuite et embaumait parfaitement.

-Je suis assez d'accord, répondit-il simplement en se levant devant mon regard perdu.

Il commença à ranger les affaires qui traînaient, me réclamant de ne pas bouger lorsque je m'apprêtais à l'aider, puis revient un peu plus tard, après avoir récupéré dans la tente le sac de couchage double pour l'emmener vers moi.

-Allez viens, souria t-il en s'allongant déjà dedans, me laissant une place pour le rejoindre, ce que je fis sans perdre de temps.

En quelques secondes je me retrouvais collé à sa chaleur et entouré de ronronnements heureux. Les bras d'Harry se refermèrent dans mon dos alors que je glissai doucement vers le bas, attrapant le bord de son tee-shirt pour le relever et pouvoir déposer ma tête sur son ventre. Lorsque le tissus retomba mollement sur mon visage je me laissai aller à fermer les yeux, profitant pleinement de ce cocon d'Harry dans lequel j'étais enfermé et ou plus rien ne pouvait m'attendre. Sa main cajola mon dos, passant sous mon tee-shirt pour faire brûler nos peaux au contact de l'autre, remontant jusqu'à ma nuque où il tira sur les quelques cheveux qui y résidaient dans une douce pression plus qu'agréable qui fit naître un chemin de frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et je me laissai bercer ainsi de longues minutes, ballotté au rythme de la respiration d'Harry et des mouvements de son abdomen, faisant courir ma main sur son ventre chaud. J'adorais le sentir se contracter sous mes doigts et ma joue, alors qu'il semblait dur comme de la pierre et pourtant si confortable. Tout chez Harry me rendait fou.

-Viens par là, chuchota t-il me faisant quitter mon lit douillet presque à contre cœur avant de remonter jusqu'à lui. Merci Lou, chuchota t-il sans que je ne comprenne réellement le sens de la conversation. Depuis que tu es là je suis enfin vraiment heureux, avoua t-il en remontant une main sur ma joue pour flatter cette dernière de caresses de son pouce. Tu es doux, sincère, adorable et je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps, termina t-il dans une voix grave qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Il se positionna sur le flanc de façon à être parfaitement face à moi, enroulant ses jambes autour des miennes et ses bras dans mon dos pour me coller à lui avant de venir doucement frotter le bout de son nez contre le mien, me faisant presque loucher pour le voir correctement. Un sourire rayonnant vint fendre son visage alors que je sentis la douceur de la pulpe de ses doigts venir caresser ma lèvre inférieur sous son regard gourmand. Allait-il vraiment m'offrir ce que j'attendais depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais du ?

-Tu es magnifique Lou, autant intérieurement que extérieurement pour mes yeux envieux. Je suis fou de tes cheveux que tu n'as jamais réussi à dompter mais qui te donne un charme fou, tes yeux qui m'ont tout de suite fait perdre la tête même alors que tu n'étais qu'un chat. Ce nez retroussé que mes lèvres ont tout de suite adopté, ria t-il en déposant un baiser sur ce dernier. Et ces lèvres, oh mon dieu ces lèvres, chuchota t-il en passant doucement sa langue sur les siennes me faisant gémir. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'avance assez pour le faire sur les miennes, vraiment préféré. Il attrapa doucement mon menton entre son index et son pouce, passant se dernier sur la pulpe de mes lèvres, tirant légèrement sur celle du bas pour que ma bouche s'entrouvre alors qu'il l'observait avec gourmandise. J'aimerais t'embrasser, chuchota t-il enfin presque contre ma bouche.

-J'aimerais que tu le fasses, osais-je répondre essayant d'ignorer les tremblements de mes mains alors que ses yeux se déposèrent droit sur les miens.

Je le vis sourire presque imperceptiblement avant de se rapprocher d'avantage, déposant enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, les recouvrant de leur douceur comme un voile de soie. Je sentis ses mains se resserrer sur ma tête, me rapprochant de lui dans un soupir rauque avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour des miennes comme le faisait ma queue de chat avec son bassin, avide de sentir son corps contre le mien. Ses lèvres délicates caressaient les miennes dans une douce lenteur, une danse sensuelle faisant palpiter mon cœur à un rythme jamais atteint dans ma vie. Sûrement autant que le sien à en juger par la façon dont sa cage thoracique frappait contre la mienne comme un rappel à la réalité, une façon d'empêcher mon esprit de s'envoler et de ne plus avoir les pieds sur terre tant l'emprise d'Harry me rendait fou. Je voulais le garder contre moi à vie, me nourrir de la douceur de ses lèvres et de ses soupirs contre ma bouche avide de lui. Puis, sans prévenir, je sentis sa langue, chaude et délicate se presser le long de ma lèvre du bas, en dessinant le contour presque comme s'il cherchait à me goûter alors que mon corps réagit avant moi, entre ouvrant doucement ma bouche pour laisser passer cette dernière, faisant exploser une vague de bonheur dans mon ventre. J'enroulai sans perdre de temps mes mains dans ses cheveux, tirant tendrement dessus par endroit le faisant gémir presque autant que moi avant qu'il ne se recule doucement pour reprendre son souffle de longues secondes plus tard, recoiffant mes cheveux dans un geste tendre, souriant, le regard rivé dans mes yeux encore brumeux de désir. Il redéposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et me rapprocha pour me serrer fort dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait faire fondre nos corps ensemble pour que l'on ne se sépare plus jamais.

-Je suis complètement fou de toi Louis, avoua t-il en déposant de simple baisers dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime, ne puis-je m'empêcher de laisser échapper conscient que je pensais bien trop fort ces mots et même plus encore. Il devait le savoir.

Et, je ne le savais pas encore, mais ces mots deviendrais vite un sentiment partagé qui nous guidera pendant des années. On traversera ensemble des disputes, des réconciliations, des pleures, des rires, un mariage et l'adoption de deux enfants merveilleux. Et le Louis Tomlinson triste et à la vie toxique ne réapparu jamais, bien caché sous un amas de joie et d'amour qui semblaient me maintenir en vie comme mon propre oxygène.

Fin.


End file.
